Chronique d'un enfant perdu
by CupcakesCult
Summary: L'interpelée répondant au nom de "Ann" ne semble toujours pas désireuse de se montrer coopérative, malgré les interrogatoires répétés. Il est probable qu'elle ait perdue la raison. Il apparait peu probable que la prisonnière réponde un jour à nos interrogations. Nous recommandons son élimination pure et simple. -Extrait d'un rapport d'Impel Down. EPILOGUE EN LIGNE
1. Prologue : Ann

**CCC le retour ! A peine vous a-t-elle abandonné qu'elle revient avec une nouvelle fanfiction à vous proposer ! **

**Quelques mots sur la Chronique d'un enfant perdu, s'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de Au royaume de l'espoir il n'existe pas d'hiver, rassurez vous, je pars sur une histoire totalement différente. Pas de croisière dans le triangle des Bermudes pour Ann, elle est née dans ce monde et va y rester ! Je vais aborder l'histoire d'un personne plus approfondie qu'Echo, en tout cas selon mon avis: ce OC joue avec le feu, et je n'en dit pas plus. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, moi j'ai pour elle une affection toute particulière. Si vous voulez des images d'Ann, rendez-vous sur mon profil où vous trouverez un lien zerochan. Mais je n'ai déjà que trop parlé, alors il est temps pour moi de me retirer et de vous laissez avec le mot ! **

* * *

Ann se sentait géniale. Non, plus que de se sentir génial, elle était géniale ! Depuis qu'elle avait conscience d'elle-même, elle le savait : elle était un être exceptionnel, à tel point que ses parents, jaloux, l'avaient abandonnés sur une île perdue et avaient disparu sans demander leur reste. Ce qui était idiot de leur part, après tout ils auraient tout simplement pu être fiers d'avoir engendré une telle merveille, mais après tout, les hommes étaient vils et la jalousie l'avait emporté. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas penser à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle-même, elle seule en valait la peine ! Songea-t-elle.

Elle était mignonne, son petit nez retroussé lui donnait un air de lutin, et ses cheveux roses torsadés venaient rajouter l'impression qu'elle sortait d'un conte de fée. Sa peau était couleur pêche, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vert du plus bel effet. Elle était frêle, d'apparence fragile, et tous les déguisements du monde lui allait : elle n'était jamais laide, ni ridicule ! Même un nez de clown lui irait sans problème ! Elle était de petite taille, son mètre soixante ne la rendait pas impressionnante, pourtant elle avait de quoi rivaliser avec des terreurs, ses capacités en art martiaux lui avaient servi un grand nombre de fois, et personne ne pouvait la battre !

Et elle le pensait encore même si elle était actuellement couverte de sang, de bleus et hématomes aux couleurs rivalisant avec l'arc-en-ciel. Elle s'était fait attraper la main dans le sac, et pourtant, malgré les souffrances, les coups, la faim, et la maltraitance, elle ne perdait pas son sourire. Parce qu'elle était géniale !

« Qu'y avait-il dans ces documents ? » demanda pour la énième fois l'anonyme soldat chargé de l'interroger/torturer.

Elle songea qu'il devait vraiment s'ennuyer dans sa vie ! Enfin, sauf quand il était dans la même salle qu'elle bien sûr, la torturer ne devait certainement pas l'ennuyer et a vrai dire Ann se sentait presque gênée de l'obsession qu'il devait avoir développé pour elle ! Elle fit la moue :

« Je ne suis plus sur… quel document ? »

Il lui cassa un doigt de la main gauche, ce qui la fit crier, avant que le cri ne se transforme en gloussement. Il se trouvait que son cerveau traduisait la douleur par un rire nerveux qui agaçait ses geôliers et la faisait passer pour une psychopathe masochiste. Le fait étant qu'elle l'était probablement un peu, ne serait-ce que par instinct de survie. Il fut un temps où elle craignait la douleur, mais elle s'était tellement fait torturer depuis son arrivée qu'elle avait fini par chasser les mauvais côtés pour ne garder que les bons. La souffrance, c'est un peu comme les chatouilles, mais en plus salissant.

« Ah bah bravo, maintenant je pourrai plus répondre aux lettres de mes fans ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant.

En fait, elle n'avait pas de fan, par ce qu'elle devait garder l'anonymat, ce qui était bien dommage. Que les gens souffriraient s'ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient passés pendant si longtemps à côté d'une existence aussi sublime que la sienne !

Le soldat soupira avec consternation, et elle se retint de lui tirer la langue par ce que la dernière fois il avait failli la lui couper. Avant de se rappeler qu'il voulait qu'elle parle et de s'arrêter à la dernière minute. Après ça, il l'avait laissé toute seule pendant très longtemps, et elle avait détesté ça. Elle préférait de loin la torture, l'isolement était vraiment trop pesant à son goût et même si les dialogues qu'elle entretenait avec elle-même était tout à fait passionnant le fait est que personne ne pouvait en profiter à part elle et elle était trop généreuse pour le supporter.

« Répondez à la question, Ann ! »

« Ann c'était hier, aujourd'hui je m'appelle Nana ! » déclara-t-elle sans le moindre sérieux.

« Ca suffit comme ça ! Si vous continuez ainsi vous êtes bien partie pour l'isolement ! »

« Mais je suis déjà en cellule d'isolement ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et si vous arrêtez de me torturer, c'est sûr que je ne vous dirai rien ! »

« Très bien, procédons autrement dans ce cas. Si vous parlez, vous quitterez la cellule d'isolement et irez avec d'autres prisonniers. »

C'était un marché intéressant ! Songea Nana en réfléchissant. Très bien, donc cette fois-ci, elle devait élaborer un bobard plus crédible que les autres, le temps qu'ils vérifient leurs sources, pour pouvoir faire profiter un peu de sa sublime personne aux autres prisonniers qui devaient être désespérés de ne pas la connaitre.

« Promis ? »

« Je le jure. Si vous parlez, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez placée avec d'autres criminels. »

« Très bien. Alors, le dossier que j'ai détruit dans vos archives de Marie-Joie était au sujet de l'affaire Desperado. C'est mon village natal et je voulais supprimer toute les informations me concernant. Donc le village à bruler, et il ne restait plus que le dossier pour indiquer de son existence. Maintenant il n'existe plus. »

C'était tellement crédible qu'elle jubila tout en se composant une expression contrite et boudeuse, comme si elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été forcée à le dire.

« En fait maintenant vous pouvez même juste me libérer ! Après tout j'ai répondu et- »

La porte claqua et elle réalisa que le soldat venait de quitter la pièce en la laissant toute seule avec pour seule occupation celle de se vider de son sang. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se concentrer sur elle-même. Après tout, elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle, et ceux qui était assez stupide pour la croire l'était aussi assez pour la trahir.

« Rrou Rrou ! » roucoula-t-elle.

Le monde est rempli de pigeons qui ne demandent qu'à être plumé !


	2. Chapitre I: Transfert et Bonne humeur

**CCC II : le retour ! J'ai été agréablement surprise d'avoir un retour aussi vite ! 5 reviews pour un premier chapitre, merci! Je suis contente de voir que Nana-Ann est aussi populaire, ça lui ferait assurément plaisir, même si pour elle cela va de soi :P Pour la première fois de ma vie, je corrige mes fautes d'orthographe avant de poster, profitez-en, bande de privilégiés ! Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vous ennui pas plus et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, après la réponse aux reviews !**

**Smoukiii: Contente de te retrouvé pour cette histoire ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouve ça drôle, j'ai tout fait pour que ça le soit malgré un contexte plutôt glauque et sombre :P J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

** -cook : Yeay, super merci ! Contente que Ann te plaise ! J'ai essayé de faire un OC originale, et j e suis plutôt fière du résultat à vrai dire... J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! **

**Denshitoakuma : Ravie que ça te plaise et que tu trouves Ann drôle ! J'aime beaucoup les répliques d'Ann, et je me suis beaucoup amusé à les imaginer ! Je pense bien que c'est la première Narcisse du fandom, en tout cas je l'espère :P J'espère que la suite te plairas ! **

**Laura-chin : merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ! Flpute, décidément l'orthographe ... même quand je me relie? Je suis un cas désespéré. Ah, effectivement l'origine de cette formule est assez trouble... Je ferais des recherches sur le sujet ! Ok, merci pour les conseils, je vais corriger ça comme je peux ! :D**

**Dostana: Merci, ton commentaire m'a rassurer sur un point : j'avais vraiment peur qu'on prenne Nana pour une Mary-Sue, alors qu'en fait elle ne l'est que dans sa tête ! En tout cas, je peux au moins dire que ce n'est pas l'auteur qui s'intègre dans l'histoire, je ne suis pas folle _à ce point_ ! Et bien prions pour que ce chapitre réponde à tes attentes (excuse la formulation, mais j'ai déjà trop utilisé "j'espère" dans mes autres réponses et j'ai voulu varier un peu dans la formulation xD)! **

* * *

A un moment ou un autre, sans le réaliser, elle glissa dans le sommeil et sombra dans l'inconscience. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que durant ce temps-là, elle avait failli passer l'arme à gauche à cause d'une perte trop importante de sang. Et la seule raison pour laquelle on la sauva fut par ce qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait mentit et comptaient sur son m'as-tu-vu pour qu'elle révèle à d'autre prisonniers le contenu de ces dossiers. Evidement, seuls des prisonniers condamnés à ne jamais sortir et sans le moindre contact avec l'extérieur faisaient l'affaire. Elle se réveilla donc dans le niveau 6, dans une cellule indépendante avec la vague impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

« Ha ! Impossible, je suis le premier rôle de l'univers, il ne se passerait rien en mon absence ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en faisant ronronner de plaisir son égo.

« Désolé de te contredire poulette, mais t'es le centre de l'univers de personne ici ! » s'exclama une voix vulgaire un peu plus loin.

« Ooooh un publique ! Je sais que vous êtes enchantés de faire ma connaissance, pas la peine de me le dire. Et en fait, je suis déjà le centre de l'univers du gars chargé de s'occuper de moi, et je vous assure que d'ici peu je serais aussi le vôtre ! Que dis-je, je suis déjà le centre de votre vie ! »

« Bordel, elle va pas la fermer la casse-couille ?! » grogna une voix un peu plus loin.

Nana se sentit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tel le chat de Cheshire : des gens ! Des vrais gens ! Qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir certes mais à qui elle pouvait parler ! Pour un peu elle en aurait versé des larmes, mais comme elle ne gaspillait jamais l'eau précieuse de son elle le plus profond, elle se contenta d'éclater de rire.

« C'est vrai que ma voix est anormalement mélodieuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Dites le-moi si ça vous déstabilise trop, je ferai un effort pour être un petit peu moins exceptionnel pour ne pas briser votre estime de vous-même ! »

« Ta geuuuule ! »

Ah ! L'harmonieuse mélodie des compliments ! Dans le déni total, Nana n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre qu'ils étaient tous fan d'elle, elle avait l'habitude de se jeter des fleurs, et si elle avait oublié le drame des origines de cette manie, elle ne s'y soustrayait jamais. Tout ce qui est bon pour mon égo est bon pour moi ! Songea-t-elle en souriant sombrement.

« Prisonnier Nana. »

« J'ai changé d'avis, en fait ce sera Annette ! » déclara-t-elle.

« L'affaire Desperado n'a jamais existée. » annonça le garde.

« Bien sûr que non, puisque j'en ai effacé toutes les preuves ! »

« Ça suffit ! Le contenu de ce dossier ne vaut pas toutes les peines que je me donne pour les obtenir, soyez sûr que d'ici peu nous n'aurons plus aucun intérêt de vous garder vivante ! »

« Rrou Rrou ! » piailla-t-elle avec un air d'ennui total.

« Espèce de… ! »

« Vous saviez qu'il y a cinq ans, la marine a détruit une île entière juste par ce qu'un Dragon Céleste a trouvé un escargot dans sa salade ? » lança Annette. « Franchement, c'est débile, quand on sait qu'ils les mangent bien quand ils sont cuits ! Z'aurez dut le passer au four ! »

Un coup de feu plus tard, Annette avait de justesse esquivé une mort rapide et sans douleur et partait dans un nouveau fou rire digne d'une hyène.

« Je ne suis pas suffisamment payé pour gérer des malades mentaux ! » souffla le gardien en renonçant et en faisant demi-tour.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit sanguinaire sans que qui que ce soit n'en soit témoin et tandis que son regard se faisait sombre elle murmura avec mépris :

« Je le fais exprès crétin… »

Elle resta plongée dans le silence durant un long moment, si bien que la plupart des prisonniers crurent qu'elle s'était en fait pris la balle et était à l'agonie.

« Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? »

« Tch- Elle vient à peine d'arriver, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fout ici ! Quelle blague. »

« N'empêche, elle doit avoir un sacré grain pour se marrer comme ça… »

« Et puis c'était quoi cette anecdote à la con ? »

Avec ce qui semblait être de l'habitude et une volonté de casser l'ennui, les prisonniers échangeaient des remarques et commentaient la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux, mais ils furent bientôt à cours d'idée et le silence revint. Elle soupira. C'était moins drôle que ce qu'elle pensait. Au moins quand on la torturait elle ne s'ennuyait pas ! Elle se mit à faire un classement des tortures les plus tordues qu'elle avait subi, ce qui lui donna graduellement la nausée. Le pire du pire, c'était probablement cette fois où on lui avait arraché un ongle avec une pince en acier… elle se mit à suçoter le doigt victime de ce malheur : il commençait à peine à repousser. Elle aurait pu leur donner leur info tout de suite et peut être l'aurait ont laissé repartir, après tous les voleurs n'étaient pas destinés à Impel Down. Et elle n'avait tué personne.

Est-ce que son besoin maladif d'attention était tordu et puissant à ce point ? Cela valait-il la peine de se faire torturer ? L'idée de céder ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle jouait l'idiote cinglée, ce qui faisait qu'on la sous-estimait énormément. Ils la croyaient stupide, et pensaient qu'elle tomberait aussi facilement dans le piège… C'était vexant, et pourtant elle était ravie de voir que son talent d'actrice et de menteuse était à ce point accompli ! Estimant qu'elle était réstée silencieuse trop longtemps et que ce ne serait pas bon pour son image elle appuya sur un de ses hématome les plus récent.

« Aïeuh ! »

« Ah, elle est vivante. »

« Merde alors. »

L'un de ceux qui s'ennuyait visiblement le plus lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as la folle ? »

« Mes bleus me font mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant encore, ce qui la vit pouffer. « Pwouhaha ! »

« Abrutie ! »

« Pff ! J'ai plus de bleus et de bobo que t'en as jamais eu ! » Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

« C'est ça cause toujours ! »

« Je suis sûre que personne ici s'est fait plus torturer que moi ! » déclara-t-elle. « C'est bien évidement par ce que je suis si extraordinaire que mes tortionnaires étaient jaloux et se sont vengés ! »

« Ha ! Perdue la folle ! Y'en a une qui se fait passer à la cocotte depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi ici ! »

« Pleure pas la folle ! T'es pas si exceptionnelle que tu le prétends ! »

Elle laissa passer les insultes qui avaient pourtant fait mouche, et garda son sang-froid pour ne pas trahir son rôle.

« N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes juste jaloux vous aussi ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème la folle ?! On n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Si t'es contente d'être torturée je te file ma part ! »

Ah, les gens étaient tellement stupide… Elle se sentait presque navrée pour eux. Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme elle après tout…

« On pari combien qu'elle est là par ce qu'elle a fait chier la mauvaise personne ? »

« Ha, c'est surement ça ! »

Annette les écouta avec délices, ravis qu'on parle d'elle. Que ce soit en des termes élogieux ou des insultes, elle s'en fichait le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle soit le centre de l'attention ! Elle s'installa au plus près des barreaux de sa cellule pour essayer d'en voir plus sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Celle juste en face était rempli de plusieurs personnes ce qui lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas que des cellules individuelles comme la sienne. Elle dut s'interrompre le temps d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son front et s'était incrusté dans son champ de vision puis repris son exploration. Il y avait une majorité d'hommes, en fait il n'y avait probablement que ça ici. Elle songea que les uniformes de prisonniers étaient vraiment ringard sur les autres, tout en s'enorgueillissant d'être toujours mignonne peu importe les vêtements.

Un bruit strident et discordant lui fit faire la grimace, s'était comme si on passait une clef sur un tableau noir, c'était tout simplement insupportable à l'ouïe ! Qui avait eu cette excellente idée d'emmerder le monde avant elle ?! C'est la guerre ! Songea-t-elle en se mettant à chanter le plus faux possible pour concurrencer son rival invisible.

« I'm Miss Wonderful Oh I'm so incredible! »

« La ferme ! » rugirent les prisonniers qui devaient avoir du sang dans les oreilles à présent.

« Vous savez, dans la vie on n'a rien sans rien, que diriez-vous de négocier mon silence ? » Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire benêt.

« Si tu la ferme pas je te tue. » déclara un gars.

« BIP ! Rejeté ! De toute façon t'en es pas capable alors. Autre chose ? »

« Sinon c'est moi qui chante ! » déclara une autre voix.

« Oh ! Et si on lançait une chorale ?! » Répliqua avec motivation Ann.

« Si tu restes silencieuse pour au moins les prochaines 24h, tu auras le droit à compliment. » déclara un.

« Hum… dix ! »

« Cinq. »

« Neuf ! »

« Six, et j'irais pas plus haut ! »

« Bon, vas pour six compliments dans ce cas ! Trois maintenant, et les trois derniers à la fin du délai !»

« Marché conclu ! Voilà tes trois compliments »

Elle eut droit à ce que n'importe quelle fille de bonne éducation aurait pris pour des insultes et qui concernait surtout ses fesses mais un compliment était un compliment. Elle se résolue donc à piquer un somme pour ne pas être tentée de rompre sa parole, ce qui était une seconde nature chez elle. Mais si elle voulait que la cohabitation se passe bien, elle devait y mettre du sien. En plus elle était fatiguée donc ce silence imposé l'arrangeait.

Elle fit des cauchemars. Une petite fille de 7 ans aux habits miteux et aux cheveux sales pleurait en regardant un miroir où son reflet n'apparaissait pas. Un chat noir passa devant elle et lui déclara avec mépris : « Tu n'existes pas, fille sans nom. Pleure autant que tu veux, il n'y aura jamais personne pour toi ! » Puis il mordit la petite fille et laissa une marque sanglante sur sa jambe avant de sauter dans le miroir qui vola en éclat. Elle rouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration silencieuse et usa des premières minutes de son réveil à effacer tout souvenir de ce rêve. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait rejoint sa boite de Pandore dont elle avait oublié l'existence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cauchemars ni de mauvais souvenirs, la certitude qu'elle était exceptionnelle suivait amplement à la remplir et à combler les brèches de son âme rafistolée maladroitement.

Un grincement la fit se redresser et elle assista à l'arrivé misérable et ensanglantée d'une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge aux longs cheveux noir, trainée par des gardes qui la balancèrent sans ménagement dans la cellule en face de la sienne. Elle sauta sur ses pieds dès que la porte se fut refermée pour foudroyer du regard les autres prisonniers qui la regardaient comme un morceau de viande puis rejoignit un coin de la cellule.

Ω

« Dites, ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda Ann d'une voix boudeuse.

« Même pas quatre heures. » Répliquèrent implacablement à peu près tous les occupants de la prison.

« Pff… Je suis brimée ! » Marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en faisant la moue.

Personne ne répondit, et de fait, un surveillant se dirigea vers elle avec un air particulièrement dégueulasse, à mi-chemin entre l'arrogance et le mépris. Comme elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'éloigner des barreaux, elle se prit un coup de botte dans le menton qui fit craquer sa mâchoire et elle tomba à la renverse en ricanant.

« Laurent n'avait pas menti, t'es vraiment une tarée hein ? » sourit le geôlier avec un air vicieux. « Tada ! Je suis ton nouveau meilleur ami, maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cas. »

Ann se redressa en massant son menton douloureux et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire candide et idiot pour entamer sa campagne de lavage de cerveau. Ce type devait la prendre pour une idiote puérile si elle voulait pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise et lui faire gober ses mensonges.

« Enchantée m'sieu ! » déclara-t-elle en zeuzeutant légèrement à cause de sa mâchoire.

Les heures qui suivirent lui coutèrent vraiment beaucoup. Ce type était une pourriture tordu qui avait bien choisi son métier. Quand elle retourna à sa cellule, elle était trempée à cause de la petite séance de noyade qu'il lui avait concoctée pour « faire connaissance ». Mais au moins, elle avait pu se réhydrater, puisque ça faisait cinq jour qu'on ne lui avait rien donné à boire. Quand à manger. Elle avait eu droit à un bout de pain rassît quelques jours avant, mais elle ne saurait dire quand exactement. Et puis de toute façon, on le lui avait fait vomir quelques heures plus tard. Elle tituba avant de s'étaler de tout son long en soupirant. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus peur de mourir, elle savait d'avance qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas trépasser avant d'avoir obtenu la réponse à leurs questions. Elle avait donc l'esprit en paix.

« Re bonjour tout le monde ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

« Toujours pas morte la tarée ? »

« Ehh naaan ! Et puis aujourd'hui c'est Nana, pas la tarée ! »

« Comment ça, aujourd'hui ? » demanda une voix féminine curieuse.

C'était probablement la fille de tout à l'heure. Ravie qu'on lui pose la question, Nana s'empressa de répondre :

« Eh bien, selon les jours et l'humeur, je me fait appeler différemment. Mais comme j'ai des principes, je ne vari qu'entre trois : Ann, Nana et Annette ! »

« Tant que ça ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui tu as choisi Nana ? »

« Par ce que je me sens d'humeur joyeuse ! »

« Euh… tu viens pas de te faire torturer ? »

« Yep, pourquoi ? »

« C'est bizarre d'être d'humeur joyeuse après une séance de torture… »

« Oui mais grâce à cette séance-là, je suis presque propre ! C'est le bon côté de la noyade ! »

« Vue comme ça ! »

« Je dirais plutôt sentis comme ça ! »

Comme elle n'avait pas eu de discussion avec qui que ce soit depuis un moment et qu'elle se sentait solidaire de la jeune fille qui était probablement la seule à cet étage, Ann engagea la conversation, mais rapidement, le sujet dégénéra sur leurs séances de tortures dont elles échangèrent les impressions. Lynchage, brulures, coups de poignard, coups de fouet, etc… elles commentèrent joyeusement tout ce qu'on leur avait fait subir depuis leur arrivée, et la liste était longue, Lissandra par ce qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, et Nana par ce qu'on avait pensé qu'en variant le plus possible les tortures elle finirait par craquer. Pendant ce temps les moins solides des prisonniers se sentaient de plus en plus nauséeux.

« Naaan mais clairement, y'a un moment où les violences n'ont plus aucun effet. Saturation des nerfs et tout ça, à la fin tu sens plus rien sérieux ! » Déclara doctement Ann.

« Et puis bon, finalement c'est toujours la même chose. Trop de douleur tue la douleur ! »

« En plus, si on y pense, les femmes sont cadrées pour supporter un accouchement alors bon, niveau douleur on a rarement fait pire je crois, même si je ne parle pas d'expérience ! »

Et elles auraient papoté comme ça encore longtemps si quelqu'un dans la cellule qu'elle ne voyait pas car dissimulé dans l'ombre n'avait pas ricané avec mépris. Oui. Mépris. Quel genre de crétin la mépriserait ?!

« Eh l'gars dans l'ombre qui se poil tout seul ! C'est quoi ton 'blème ?! » s'écria-t-elle en prenant sans y penser un comportement de yakuza.

« Ha ne fait pas attention à lui ! » Répondis Lissandra à la place de l'interpelé. « Il est juste un peu- »

« Méprisant. » la coupa Ann en faisant la moue. « Je vois pas comment on peut mépriser quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que moi mais j'imagine que la jalousie donne vraiment des comportements irrationnels… »

« Hn ! » fut sa seule réponse encore plus méprisante et condescendante jaillissant des ténèbres….

« Pff ! » Fut la réponse puérile de Nana.


	3. Chapitre II: Ennui et Vas ! Zion !

**CCC se remet au boulot après une semaine à oublier tous les soirs de poster son chapitre ! Désolé du délai, mais je suis à deux semaine de mes concours et même si j'ai déjà un autre projet qui ne nécessite pas de les avoirs, la tension monte et je fatigue beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude… **

**Bref, voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Laura-chin : merci pour ta review :3 J'espère que tu as eu l'occasion de regarder la vidéo xD Sinon regarde ces deux là, moi je suis en train de mourir de rire xD www. youtube watch?v=fE0crWAhdXw www. youtube watch?v=c3UkqyRKowQ (celle là craint du boudin ! xD) et la je crois que c'est une compile et j'arrête par ce que bon voilà hein ! XD www. youtube watch?v=C_kQT7aK5Ok**

**Lina Joker : Merci pour ta review ! J'aime tellement Nana ! xD Cette fille est géniale, ses répliques sont totalement décalée et sa folie est une matière formidable à manipuler. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais écrire sur une Nana « heureuse » en fait xD Faut qu'elle morfle pour m'intéresser xD Et comme Marco est devenu l'amour de ma vie xD **

**Tenshi D Clara : Merci de ta review ! je suis contente que ça te face rire, et de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule qui passe pour folle quand je lis des fic drôle ! xD **

Le temps passa ainsi gaiment, en alternant entre les séances de tortures de plus en plus tordues de son nouveau geôlier, et les discussions animées avec Lissandra interrompues par le « gars de l'ombre » qui était en fait Crocodile, un ancien Shishibukai. Ce type était très méprisant, mais Ann avait fini par réalisé qu'il était juste malheureux qu'elle monopolise l'attention de Lissandra. Oui, elle était tellement exceptionnelle qu'il devint craindre que la jeune fille ne tombe amoureuse d'elle et l'oublie !

En fait, d'un point de vue purement objectif et sans qu'elle ramène tout à sa personne, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait plus ou moins rien qui indiqua que les deux-là avait une relation. On aurait plutôt dit un genre d'accord tacite d'échange de bon procédé. Mais comme Ann n'aimait pas penser à autre chose qu'elle-même elle ne s'appesantit pas sur la question. Le temps passait, rapidement ou pas, elle n'en savait rien, par ce qu'il n'y avait pas de calendrier dans cette stupide prison, ni horloge. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Même la torture n'était plus distrayante, et elle se demanda combien de temps elle allait pourrir ici.

« Je m'ennui, il pourrait pas se passer quelque chose pour changer ?! » se plaignit-elle un jour en revenant de son entretien avec son bourreau qui s'était amusé à la bruler un peu partout avec des allumettes.

« ACE T'ES OUUUU !? » rugit alors quelqu'un en dévalant les escaliers.

« Oh mon dieu, il suffisait vraiment de demander ?! » s'écria Ann en se voyant toute puissante.

Elle s'intéressa donc aux nouveaux arrivants, trois types bizarres avec un gars coupé en deux questions couleurs, une drag-queen avec une tête démesurée et sans poitrine, et un bonhomme avec un chapeau de paille.

« Hé ! Y'a un traitement de faveur ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Pourquoi ils portent pas l'uniforme ?! »

« Ils se balladent librement et toi tout ce qui te choque ce sont leur fringues ?! » s'étouffa un prisonnier.

« … »

Pas faux. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose plein d'esprit quand une cage tomba pour bloquer les escaliers puis qu'un nuage de fumée verdâtre fut libér. Papillusion attaque poudre dodo ! pensa-t-elle sans comprendre elle sa référence. Ça tombait bien par ce que justement elle avait des problèmes pour dormir en ce moment et… et bicolore-man découpa le sol et boucha les escaliers avec ?! Les trois gens se mirent à discuter entre eux de truc dont elle se fichait éperdument mais elle fut quand même obligée d'entendre par ce qu'ils parlaient giga fort. QG de la Marine ? Barbe blanche ? C'était un nouveau jeu de société ou quoi ?

C'est alors… que Crocodile sorti enfin de l'ombre de sa cellule en ricanant avec son mépris habituel! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et connaissait seulement sa voix moqueuse aussi ne fut-elle pas mécontente de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le type qui l'agaçait le plus de tout Impel Down ! Et puis c'était quoi ce rire ? Personne ne rit aussi lentement !

« Ça fait un bail, Chapeau de Paille l ! » lança-t-il au type au chapeau de paille.

Donc carrément, c'était son nom ? Ce ne devait pas être facile à porter au quotidien franchement… Pas qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire, mais c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se disait qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas s'être vue attribuer un nom pourri. Non, elle, ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné de nom et l'avaient abandonnée sur une île, jaloux qu'ils étaient de sa magnificence ! Elle avait elle-même choisi son nom par ce que les villageois de l'île aussi était jaloux, mais comme elle aimait le changement, elle variait entre ses trois prénom préféré. Et pourtant… c'était vraiment tentant de dépasser le chiffre des trois, mais si elle commençait à partir dans tous les sens elle n'aurait vraiment pas de prénom fixe alors…

Deux secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle sorti de son adoration intérieure d'elle-même elle réalisa que Crocodile venait de sortir de sa cellule, ainsi que Lissandra. Décidément, elle zappait quelque détail important parfois quand même !

« Ooooh je peux sortir moi aussi ?! » demanda-t-elle gaiment.

Crocodile lui jeta un regard effrayant exprimant assez bien qu'il s'opposait formellement à ce projet, et en réponse elle lui tira la langue.

« S'il vous plaaaait ! » rajouta-t-elle en fixant le Chapeau de Paille.

Il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux sans expression particulière et elle rajouta :

« Ton chapeau est grave cool ! »

« Ça marche ! » accepta alors Chapeau de Paille.

Ha ha ha, son argument avait fait mouche ! Elle ne s'était pas trompée en songeant qu'un type avec un chapeau de paille qu'on appelle chapeau de paille devait aimer son chapeau de paille ! Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était libre de toute entrave et se releva avec précaution. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas marché d'elle-même, d'habitude elle se faisait trainer par les gardes par ce qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ces dernières vacillèrent un peu, mais tinrent bon et elle put faire quelque pas pour se réhabituer à l'exercice. Elle grimaça à cause des brulures qu'elle avait sur la plante des pieds puis rejoignit Lissandra, la jolie brune avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié.

« Coucou ! »

« Hey ! » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« On dirait bien qu'on va finalement sortir de là hein ? »

« Ouai, on dirait. Mais d'ici à ce qu'on sorte, il peut se passer beaucoup de chose. » Répliqua-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse.

Ann haussa les épaules avec décontraction. C'était des détails tout ça ! Comme elle sentait un regard moqueur et méchant peser sur elle, elle se retourna pour aviser un Crocodile jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Lili' ou en tout cas qui avait une rancune particulière contre elle. Son premier réflexe fut… de lui faire une grimace avant de se réfugier derrière son amie en éclatant d'un rire diabolique. Deux secondes plus tard, on la soulevait par la peau du dos (ou en tout cas la peau du T-shirt du dos) et elle se retrouva la tête en face d'un Shishibukai au chômage passablement agacé.

« Lili-chaaaaan sauve moiiiii ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant des larmes de crocodile (nda : lol, expression de circonstance hein ? )

« Ah ! Lâche la Crocodile ! je ne veux pas être la seule fille de l'aventure ! »

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'on est que deux filles… mais y'a un travelo donc en fait je pense qu'on est deux filles et demi. Non ? »

« … Nana… tu veux que je te sauve ou pas ? Par ce que là tu contrecarre un peu mon argument. »

« Oups ! Je me tais ! »

« Ca fais des jours qu'on te demande de la fermer ! » rugit un prisonnier à bout de nerf. « Pourquoi elle tu l'écoute ?! »

« Bah… par ce que je veux pas rendre triste mon admiratrice principale ! » répondit d'un air évident Nana.

« Et depuis quand c'est ton admiratrice ?! »

Comme Crocodile était sur le point de l'égorger par ce qu'il la trouvait ennuyante, Lissandra se mis à sautiller pour attraper le bras qui tenait en l'air l'agaçante jeune fille en s'exclamant : « Mais lâche là ! » avec autant de conviction qu'il est possible d'avoir dans sa voix quand on a un fou rire. Finalement, le T-shirt lâcha avant la volonté meurtrière que Crocodile et Ann atterri brutalement par terre avec un morceau de T-shirt en moins dans le dos.

« Hééééé ! »

« Estime-toi heureuse que se soit pas ta peau qui soit dans cet état ! » répliqua Crocodile d'une voix menaçante.

« En fait, techniquement à quelques détails près je pense que ma peau est dans cet état. » déclara sur un ton sérieux la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard sombre et intelligent avant de reprendre son air ingénument stupide et de partir en courant se cacher derrière le Chapeau de Paille.

Avait-il rêvé ou bien cette fille n'était pas aussi résolument stupide qu'elle en avait l'air ? Visiblement, il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture, et pour être possiblement capable de tromper le monde entier ainsi, sa fourberie devait être diabolique. Enfin, il pouvait aussi bien l'avoir imaginé, ce qui était le plus probable quand on la voyait sautiller comme une morveuse au milieu d'un champ de fleur en parlant trop fort pour dire des choses qui n'intéressait qu'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Pourtant ce ne furent pas ses arrières sur lequel il posa le regard mais sur celui de sa charmante compagne de cellule brune.

« Aujourd'hui je m'appel Annette ! » déclara-t-elle sympathiquement.

« Moi c'est Luffy ! »

« C'est par où la sortie ? »

Elle remarqua soudain qu'il y avait un homme poisson énorme juste à côté. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire assez flippant et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'écrier :

« PRISON BREAK ! »

Ω

Les vaisseaux de la marine étaient assez impressionnants. En tout cas, ils étaient massifs et spacieux, on pouvait bien le leur reconnaitre. Mais surtout… ce qui monopolisait le regard de Nana depuis qu'ils étaient sur la mer, c'était le ciel. Grand, immense, étendu à l'infini, d'une teinte tellement plus coloré que celle du plafond de sa prison.

« On se retrouve enfin… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même sans parvenir à retenir une larme de couler.

A quel point avait-elle souffert de l'enfermement ? A quel point le vent, la chaleur ou le frais naturel lui avaient manqué ? Le sel porté par le vent brulait ses blessures découvertes, et elle avait enfin pu remettre ses vêtements à elle et abandonner cet uniforme imbibé de son sang et de sa souffrance. Elle était enfin elle-même et plus une prisonnière. A cet instant, elle se mit à trembler, tandis que tous les souvenirs des tortures qu'elle avait vécu à Impel Down revenait en bloque dans son esprit. La douleur, la folie… elle avait tenu bon. Elle avait vaincu l'Enfer ! Elle n'avait peut-être pas de vrai nom, ses parents l'ayant abandonné trop tôt pour se donner la peine de lui en donner un, mais maintenant, elle pourrait se dire au moins cela : j'ai survécu à Impel Down. Elle se sentit un petit peu moins vide, et même si l'horreur de sa détention ne s'effacerait probablement jamais, cela ne faisait que nourrir son identité. Elle s'était un petit peu forgée grâce à cette épreuve, bien plus qu'elle ne s'était forgée les 18 premières années de sa vie avec sa solitude. Un orage paradoxal de sentiments opposés faisait rage dans sa poitrine : amertume, joie, regret, espoir. Elle pouvait devenir quelqu'un ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas besoin de retrouver ses parents pour savoir qui elle était ! Elle le découvrirait toute seule au travers des épreuves !

Elle se redressa, s'étira, grimaça en sentant ses blessures dans son dos, et se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Tous étaient aussi ravis qu'elle, probablement plus, mais ce n'était pas eux qui l'intéressaient. Finalement elle avisa Lissandra qui se tenait dans les hauteurs du mat principal.

« OY LILIIIII' ! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant de grand geste.

Elle lui répondit en agitant la main et Nana entreprit de grimper le mat pour la rejoindre, et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Cette fois ci c'est bon hein ? On est vraiment libre ! » lança-t-elle en observant le profil de la brune qui regardait l'horizon.

« Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas vue l'infini ? Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermée… tous ces murs, ces plafonds, ces limites… c'est fini ! »

« Fuck yeah ! » Répondit doctement Nana avec un air sage.

Elles échangèrent un regard, et leurs lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire sans fin avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire :

« Adieu salle de tortures ! »

« Adieu gardiens de prisons cinglés ! »

« Adieu les psychopathes qui prennent leur pied à torturer des filles ! »

« Adieu les voisins de cellules pervers en rut ! »

« Adieu la bouffe dégueulasse qu'on te fait recracher deux minutes plus tard ! »

« Adieu les cellules étroites et obscure qui sentent mauvais ! »

« ADIEU IMPEL DOWN ! » hurlèrent-elles en chœurs de toute leur force.

Les autres prisonniers reprirent leurs cris joyeusement et pendant une dizaine de minutes il ne s'agissait que de savourer le bonheur de la liberté retrouvé !

« Tu vas faires quoi toi maintenant ? » demanda Nana à Lissandra.

La jeune fille, peut être sans s'en rendre compte, jeta un coup d'œil vers Crocodile qui était tranquillement installé sur le plus haut pond en savourant un cigare.

« Je dois retrouver mon père… et après, je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je vais prendre un bain ! et me remplir la panse jusqu'à plus faim ! et après bah… faudra que je trouve un moyen de payer tout ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

« On devrait se lancer dans la piraterie ensemble, ce serait fun ! »

« Genre l'équipage des rescapés ! » ricana Nana. « Avec à notre tête le roi des manchots ! »

Elle esquiva à la dernière minutes un jet de sable qui lui aurait surement fait un jolie trou entre les deux yeux et faillis tomber de son perchoir. En bas, comme s'il ne venait pas de manquer une tentative d'assassinat, Crocodile continuait tranquillement de fumer, la veine battante.

« Il est pas un peu susceptible ? » chuchota Ann une fois stabilisée.

« Un tout petit peu ! » répondit sur le même ton Lili.

« Mais quand on a un crochet en or faut assumer ! »

Comme elles chuchotaient telles des conspiratrice, ça énerva encore plus l'ancien Shishibukai qui sentait son taux de jevaistuerquelqueun monter dangereusement. Mais bon, la fillette (et il ne pensait pas à l'emmerdeuse aux cheveux rose) semblait s'amuser, alors ça valait au moins ça.

« OH BORDEL ! » s'écria brusquement Anna. « On va tous mourir ! »

Tous ceux présents sur le bateau se retournèrent pour aviser… un tsunami qui fonçait droit sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient au dessus de la vague qui venait de se geler sur place à plusieurs dizaine de mètres de hauteurs, et la géniale jeune fille se demanda pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que toute la merde la plus improbable du monde nous tombent dessus minute après minute ? »

Puis elle avisa le champ de bataille plus bas et elle se dit qu'en fait, le haut de la vague n'était pas si mal que ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse et que tout le monde ne fassent une chute mortelle.

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda à nouveau Nana en pleurant.

Puis elle ne songea plus qu'à retenir sa respiration par ce qu'elle venait de tomber dans l'eau et que le sel se mettait à bruler exactement toutes ses blessures. Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit le bord, elle fut frigorifiée car elle se retrouva sur de la glace. Et quand enfin elle se crue à l'abris, elle se fit attaquer par des marines.

« POURQUOI ?! » Hurla-t-elle rageusement en tapant le premier venu avec hargne.

Elle était désormais trempé jusqu'aux os, gelée, et son corps n'était que douleur à cause du sel dans ses blessures. Grâce à ses techniques de combat, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être forte ou en forme pour mettre au tapis ses adversaires, elle utilisait leurs forces contre eux et se faufilait le reste du temps à l'abri des regards pour éviter le plus possible d'être prise pour cible. Elle avait perdu de vue Lissandra et les autres, et avant de le réaliser, elle se retrouvait à quelques pas seulement d'un immense navire pris dans la glace qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une baleine. Elle s'adossa à la coque pour reprendre son souffle et soupira en songeant qu'elle ne survivrait pas plus de deux minutes au cœur de l'action. Elle était formidable, mais honnêtement, vue tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Impel Down, elle n'était clairement pas suffisamment remis pour valoir quelque chose. Et puis… ce n'était pas son combat. Elle ne connaissait pas le type que tout le monde voulait sauver à tout prix, et elle serait surement plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Elle avait envie de se gratter le dos, le sel la démangeait de manière insoutenable et elle devait monopoliser toute son attention pour ne pas se déchirer la peau jusqu'au sang, de toute façon elle n'avait plus vraiment d'ongle et ça ne l'aurait pas soulagé. Décidément, recommencer à vivre n'était pas de toute repos ! Surtout quand on se retrouvait au milieu d'une guerre sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi ! Elle leva ses mains devant ses yeux et remarqua qu'elles tremblaient. Elles étaient pleines d'égratignure, ses ongles étaient en piteux états, sans compter celui qui n'avait pas fini de repousser, et elle avait quelques doigts d'allure bizarre qui se remettaient de s'être fait tordre et casser. Elle serra les poings en gardant un regard vide de toutes expressions. Allait-elle vraiment resté plantée là alors qu'elle avait une occasion de devenir quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas sa guerre, mais celui à qui elle devait sa liberté semblait avoir fait un affaire personnelle de sauver l'homme qui devait être exécuté.

« Bon sang, je pouvais pas tomber sur un type un peu moins agité ? » soupira-t-elle alors que son sourire fou revenait fleurir sur ses lèvres.


	4. Chapitre III: Une guerre injuste

**Merci à Khaaron pour sa review ! Elle m'a fait supper plaisir :D Nana est géniale, totalement dérangée, et sublimement détraquée xD Merci aussi à Smoukii, Tenshi D Clara, et Laura-Chin ! **

**Je suis triste. Personne n'a remarqué ma blague pour le titre du chapitre... Ennui et... vas! Zion ! Ennui, Evasion... Bref, j'arrêtre les calembourds ! xD **

* * *

Elle avisa alors une douzaine de soldats se dirigeant vers le navire contre lequel elle avait pris appui et releva la tête avec détermination. C'est vrai... songea—t-elle. Je ne connais peut-être pas le type qu'ils veulent exécuter, mais... C'est le bon moment pour casser les pieds de ses enfoirés de marines ! Elle s'élança vers eux avec la ferme intention de se venger de sa captivité. Quand elle vit que trois d'entre eux avaient des fusils, elle changea de tactique et se jeta les pieds en avant pour opérer une glissade sur la glace en en faisant ses cibles prioritaires. Elle glissa juste entre les deux jambes du premier et lui faucha les pieds au passage, et lui arracha son arme en sautant sur ses pieds pour se remettre debout. Puis elle tira dans le tas sans prendre la peine de viser pour s'occuper des deux autres artilleurs. Lorsqu'elle eut vidé le chargeur, ils étaient huit à tenir encore debout.

Tous utilisant un sabre, elle se retrouva encerclée avec la promesse de se faire embrocher au moindre faux mouvement. Elle éclata de rire et jeta le fusil qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le type en face d'elle et dévia les lames avec ses mains sans se soucier des coupures : elle attrapa le bras de sa cible et tira dessus violemment pour le projeter grâce à une prise sur ses camarades, dont deux se retrouvèrent coincés sous son corps. Elle s'empara de l'épée tombée à terre et para de justesse les lames de trois assaillants. Elle envoya son pied dans l'entrejambe du premier, puis frappa de toutes ses forces dans le tibia d'un autre qui s'effondra et elle se fit le plaisir de lui éclater la tronche avec le pommeau de son arme en opérant une roulade pour éviter la dernière lame. Elle lâcha la sienne et se lança avec élan sur le marine, le frappant au plexus puis dans la trachée avant de lui donner un coup de boule qui l'envoya au tapis.

Elle se jeta en arrière et donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac d'un autre qui voulait la frapper par-derrière, se retourna et lui donna un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Elle s'amusait comme une folle. Les derniers combattants restant se jetèrent sur elle en même temps et dans la mêlé, elle vendit chèrement sa peau, frappant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, si bien qu'elle finît par se tenir seule au milieu des corps, un peu amochée, mais rien de bien dramatique.

« Wooohooo ça m'avait manquée ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle faillit se prendre un boulet de canon en pleine poire et seuls ses bons vieux réflexes lui permirent d'esquiver en se jetant par terre tandis que le projectile allait exploser à quelque pas du navire. Elle se redressa en souriant de toutes ses dents et se retrouva face à un type qui ne ressemblait pas à un marine qui intercepta le boulet avant qu'il n'aille frapper la coque du navire et le fit exploser. C'était déjà d'un autre niveau, songea-t-elle en pouffant. Quoiqu'elle aussi pouvait faire exploser un boulet de canon en plein vol : en se le prenant en pleine face !

« Tu fais partie de ceux qui se sont écrasé là-bas oi ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant les ruines du vaisseau de la marine qu'ils avaient piqué pour s'enfuir d'Impel Down.

« Yep ! Et toi t'es de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche j'imagine ! »

« Ouai »

Elle sentit un genre de courant d'air derrière elle et, ni une ni deux, fit volte-face pour frapper le marine qui s'était subrepticement relevé pour la prendre à revers. Pour la forme, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre quand il s'étala par terre. Puis un autre. Elle lui marcha sur la main aussi. Et elle aurait bien volontiers continué si elle ne s'était pas rappelée qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Mais quand elle se retourna, il avait disparu. Elle haussa les épaules puis se concentra sur ce qui se passait devant elle. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit.

« JE TE SAUVERAI MÊME SI JE DOIS EN MOURIRE, ACEEEEE ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec ce qui pouvait se méprendre à de l'émotion. Ce type, Monkey D Luffy... il avait bravé Impel Down, et maintenant la marine elle-même... pour sauver quelqu'un. C'était tellement stupide et pourtant, elle se sentait... Jalouse. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Personne ne ferait jamais ça pour elle. Et jusqu'à il y a peu, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait envie de devenir quelqu'un comme ça : capable de retourner ciel et terre pour sauver une personne. Elle eut un sourire tordu : elle pouvait aussi bien commencer maintenant ! Après tout peut importait qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce Ace ! Elle allait juste s'inviter à la fête ! Elle farfouilla un peu dans le tas de corps de marines et regarda leurs armes pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver des trucs utiles. Elle se battait au corps à corps, mais dans une guerre toute arme est bonne à prendre !

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Sur tous les crétin armés du monde, elle était tombé sur le seul qui avait une épée en granit marin et qui n'était pas foutu de s'en servir ?! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les trucs tranchant, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait domicilié à Impel Down, mais elle reconnaissait que cette arme serait un atout précieux, alors elle l'embarqua. Elle était très doué pour recopier les mouvements et les comportements des autres, aussi calqua-t-elle rapidement les techniques les plus simples des soldats qui se battaient autour d'elle. Heureusement son arme n'était pas trop lourde, c'était en fait le principal. Tant que ses mouvements habituels n'étaient pas entravés elle pourrait gérer. Et maintenant elle pourrait se défendre contre des Logia ! Elle renvoya sa chevelure rose emmêlés en arrière dans un ralenti digne de L'or&amp;Al en regrettant de ne pas avoir de quoi les attachés puis se jeta dans la mêlé en hurlant :

« Du sang, des tripes et des boyaux ! »

Ω

Elle courait sur le champ de bataille, à bout de souffle. De nombreuse blessures s'étaient accumulée, les unes après les autres, depuis qu'elle s'était définitivement impliqué dans le conflit, mais elle n'en avait cure : la douleur, elle savait parfaitement gérer, d'autant plus que cette fois comparé aux autres, elle pouvait la noyer sous l'adrénaline et l'action. Ses vêtements, déjà peu reluisant à la base, étaient de vrai loque, imbibée de sang (pas que le sien) et déchiré de partout. Mais elle n'avait pas honte de son corps, loin de là, alors elle ne fit aucun effort pour cacher la chair à nue. C'était devenu l'enfer sur terre… Depuis que Luffy avait réussi à libérer son frère en fait, tout s'était accélérer au point qu'elle avait du mal à suivre.

Maintenant, c'était la débandade : tout le monde courrait vers les navires pour prendre la poudre d'escampette mais comme la géniale idiote qu'elle était, Nana allait à contre sens. Par ce que ce n'était pas sa guerre, elle ne partirait pas tant que celui à qui elle devait la vie ne serait pas lui-même en sureté ! En fait, elle espérait surtout le retrouver pour lui coller au basque jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne quelqu'un d'aussi génial que ce qu'elle racontait. Par ce que ce type semblait vraiment faire des trucs exceptionnel et qu'elle croyait sincèrement qu'en restant dans les parages elle aurait l'occasion de devenir quelqu'un. Elle le vit enfin se démarquer de la foule qui s'était un peu amenuisé et enregistra également la présence de l'ancien Shishibukai Jinbei qu'elle avait rencontré en prison, Portgas D Ace et plus loin… Akainu. Yerk !

« Après tout Barbe Blanche n'est qu'un perdant de l'ancien temps. » déclara le marine avec un sourire dégueulasse.

L'enfoiré les provoquait, et vue la réaction du principal enjeu de cette guerre, il avait réussi et pas qu'un peu.

« Un perdant ?! » Répéta le Poing Ardent. « Répète un peu ç- »

Ni une ni deux, avec un sourire assez compatissant mais pas navré pour un berry, Ann arma son épée et… frappant Ace au visage de toutes ses forces du plat de la lame en s'exclamant d'une voix gourde : « Oh Pardon je me suis trompé de personne ! » Le bruit creux qui retentit résonna quelques instants sur le champ de bataille avant que le pauvre malmené ne vacille. Elle regarda les camarades pirates du jeune homme et cligna des yeux telle une jeune fille innocente en déclarant :

« Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il reprenne ses esprits ? Dépêchez-vous de l'embarquer ! Je m'occupe de la diversion. »

« Oy… t'es la nana sympa d'Impel Down ? Merci ! » s'exclama Luffy.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Fille sympa ? On ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Pour un peu elle en tomberait presque amoureuse ! Presque.

« Ha ! Une nana aussi formidable que moi met sa vie en jeu pour toi, alors retiens au moins ce nom : Nana ! »

La fuite repris son cours, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Nana faisant face à un Sakazuki plein de mépris. Quoi, il pensait qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine d'une insulte ni d'un regard ? Les quatre marines derrière lui semblèrent penser de même par ce qu'ils se jetèrent avec elle avec des air condescendants. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait dépassé ses limites, et cet effort de plus ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, elle les envoya au tapis en les frappants avec toute la rage obscure qui vivait tranquillement en elle depuis la première seconde à Impel Down. Puis elle se tourna vers Akainu qui semblait exaspéré par tant d'incompétence.

« Dégage du chemin gamine, si tu ne veux pas disparaitre en cendre. » lança-t-il.

« Cendre ou poussière, c'est du pareil au même ! Je vais pas laisser un vieux truc baveux de magma me dicter ma conduite ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légère et insolente en haussant les épaules.

« Tch ! »Lança-t-il avec dédain en transformant son bras en magma.

Il s'élança avec rapidité pour lui donner un coup de poing décisif mais elle para le coup grace à l'épée en granit marin. En réponse il envoya son deuxième point et elle du esquiver le premier coup pour dégager l'épée afin de parer le deuxième, mais cela eu pour effet de lui causer une brulure infernal à l'épaule droite et mit feu a son vestige de manche. A cet instant, l'amiral se figea avec un air d'abord incrédule puis contrarier. Il la repoussa sans le moindre effort et elle s'étala de tous son long par terre.

« Oy, cette marque ? Tu la sort d'où ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant la marque en forme de fraise sur son épaule.

« De nulle part, elle a toujours été là, pourquoi ça t'intéresse, t'es un lolicon fétichiste des fraise ?! » ricana Nana.

Il la fixa sans paraitre ému par sa remarque et elle senti ses poils se hérisser sur son bras. Non… pas moyen que…

« J'imagine que des parents indigne au point d'abandonner leur enfant au milieu de nulle part ne sont pas forcément suffisamment stupide pour ne pas reconnaitre la tache de naissance dudit gamin abandonné… » Marmonna-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être entendu du Marine. « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! »

Elle décidait d'arreter de chercher ses parents, et pouf, l'un deux lui tombait dessus fissa ?! Coup du sort, Dieu, ou n'importe quel autre instance supérieure tordue, arrêtez votre délire ! hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit, petit un, un Marine, petit deux, un enfoiré, petit trois, et plus important : aussi MOCHE ?! Oh non, si jamais on l'apprenait sa grandeur allait carrément en prendre un coup ! Si elle l'avait su avant elle aurait pu faire jouer ses relation pour éviter la prison… enfin… peut-être pas, songea-t-elle en voyant le regard froid et dégouté que son père posait sur elle. Elle senti un gout amer dans sa bouche. Pas tout à fait les retrouvailles qu'elle aurait put immaginer.

« Donc pas de négation ? Genre : non c'est pas moi on t'a kidnappé quand t'étais gosse j'y suis pour rien ou désolé de tout ce que tu as du traverser à cause de ma débilité ? QUAND ON VEUT PAS DE GOSSE ON SE PROTEGE OU ON DEVIENT EUNUQUE ! » Hurla-t-elle brusquement à s'en déchirer la voix. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissez un mot genre : c'est pas ta faute, je suis juste con et j'ai pas pensé à te déposer dans un endroit potable. Un orphelinat. UN PUTAIN D'ORPHELINAT AURAIT FAIT L'AFFAIRE MERDE ! »

« Vois ça avec ta mère » Répliqua-t-il. « Pour moi il n'a jamais été question de ton existence. Quand on voit le résultat on se demande pourquoi. »

En une phrase, elle eut l'impression de se reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Impel Down, en cent fois plus fort et violent. Et avec encore moins de sens. Elle en resta bouche bée, mais ses yeux restèrent sec. Alors, elle se rappela…

« Et c'est lui qui dit ça ! » s'écria-t-elle en éclatant d'un rire fou. « Le psychopathe qui tuent des gens au petit déjeuner pour bien commencer sa journée ! Ha ha ha ! C'est la meilleure ! Merci ! Merci de m'avoir abandonnée je subirais mille ans de torture à Impel Down plutôt que d'avoir à subir une enfance auprès d'un enfoiré pareil ! »

« Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord. Je n'ai pas de fille. »

« Et je n'ai pas de père. »

L'instant d'après, elle sut sans même le regarder qu'il allait la tuer. Par ce qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une tâche sur le dossier bien propre de son existence. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire malsain et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat sombre. L'instant d'après, il empalait son poing sur l'épée en granit qu'elle avait brandit et hurlait. Elle tourna la lame en s'esclaffant et se serait probablement laissé brûler en échange d'un peu plus de souffrance infliger à cet homme quand elle fut brusquement soulevé dans les airs.

« Hééééééé ! » Hurla-t-elle, outré de se voir ainsi arraché à ses joyeux projets.

« Je te sauve la vie miss, pas la peine de me remercier oi. » déclara une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue mais qui vibrait de fatigue et de chagrin.

« Pourquoi faire ?! »

Sa question resta sans réponse et en moins de deux, elle se retrouva sur un navire de la flotte de Barbe Blanche qui s'élançait loin de Marine Ford, toujours fermement tenu par le blond qui se trouvait être le second de l'empereur pirate : Marco le Phoenix. Elle s'apprêtait à râler, se vanter, et s'interroger sur la suite des opérations mais un voile sombre se leva sur ses yeux et elle perdit finalement connaissance sans avoir rien pu dire du tout.

Lorsqu'elle reprit vaguement connaissance, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé endormi ni de là où elle était. En fait, elle n'avait qu'une conscience lointaine de son environnement qui se résumait à son ouïe, et encore, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser clairement les sons qu'elle entendait.

« On ne peut pas la laisser ici toute seule. » déclarait une voix féminine inquiète, fatigué, et lasse.

« Je ne reste pas plus longtemps sur ce rafiot. » répliqua indifféremment une voix dédaigneuse.

Odeur âcre de fumée.

« Tu peux pas garder ton cigare éteins juste une minute ?! Elle est blessé ! »

« Elle s'en remettra. Les cinglés sont étonnamment résistant, regard Chapeau de Paille. Et à propos de mon 'cigare' je t'assure que d'ici peu tu voudras tout sauf le voir éteins ! »

Rire arrogant. Soupir.

« Vantard ET grossier. T'accumule là. »

Silence.

« Cette morveuse a plus ou moins sauvé leur soi-disant frère. Franchement, elle ne peut pas être plus à l'abri qu'ici. Enfin. Si tant est qu'elle ne crève pas de sa connerie. »

« Dit, t'en encore beaucoup des commentaires comme celui-là ? Par ce que te sens pas obligé de les dire hein. T'es le seul à les trouver drôle pour le moment. »

« De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à ce point. Tu la connais même pas. »

Silence.

« Tu te trompes. Avec ce qu'on a vécu, je la connais mieux que personne… »

Elle n'en entendis pas plus et sombra à nouveau dans une torpeur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. En chemin, elle rencontra une petite fille qui pleurait et s'arrêta pour la réconforter.

« Papa est méchant ! »

« Ouai… papa est méchant, mais on n'a pas besoin de lui. »

« Il m'a laissé toute seule ! »

« On est mieux comme ça. Seules plutôt que mal accompagnées. »

« Je veux plus être seule ! »

« Je te promet de faire de mon mieux… »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« Qu'est ce que tu promets ? »

Demanda une voix lointaine qui n'atteint son esprit brumeux que par miracle. Elle connaissait cette voix… Elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois. Puis elle entendit un parquet grincer, sentit une présence, et ouvrit les yeux en jurant. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas sentir cet enfoiré de marines s'approcher ! Elle envoya son poing devant elle sans même voir qui elle voulait frapper, mais son bras retomba mollement au bout de quelques centimètres et elle réalisa quand sa vision s'affuta qu'elle n'était pas dans sa cellule mais dans une cabine, et qu'il n'y avait aucun marine, seulement un pirate.

« Attention, à ce niveau-là tu pourrais presque faire peur à une mouche oi ! » plaisanta le second de Barbe Blanche alors qu'elle clignait des yeux pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Puis tout lui revint. Fuite. Marine Ford. Tête à tête avec son paternel. Une journée sympathique en fait. Elle avait l'impression qu'une armée l'avait piétiné. Deux fois. Elle ne sentait pas ses orteils ni ses doigts et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un mois.

« Chuis ou ? » Marmonna-t-elle piètrement.

« Dans une cabine du Moby Dick oi. »

« Ah bon ? »

Elle était sûr qu'il venait de lui lancer un regard genre : non c'était une blague ! Puisque je te le dis pauvre cruche. Enfin, elle l'inventait en grande parti, il avait juste l'air un peu compatissant pour la lenteur d'esprit dont elle faisait preuve. Avec raison. Elle avait des excuses !

« Ne t'en fais pas, t'es en sécurité ici oi. » lança finalement Marco en allant pour sortir de la pièce.

« Hé. Ils s'en sont sorti ? » demanda Nana.

Marco la fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un air triste.

« Eux oui. »

Il ferma la porte et elle se retrouva seule.


	5. Chapitre IV: A bord d'une baleine

**Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à vous de continuer de lire la fabuleuse histoire d'Ann ! :P **

**Laura-chin : plus je la relis et plus ta review me laisse perplexe… j'ai finit par renoncer et me focaliser sur l'essentiel : MARCOOOOOOOOOOOO ! **

**Smoukii : et oui, double choc, Ann a un père moche, et Barbe Blanche est mort … je ne pouvais pas modifier l'histoire à ce point en tout cas pour cette histoire :P Va savoir ! Nana n'a pour le moment aucune expérience de la vie en communauté, à part en prison mais ça compte pas ! xD **

**Tenshi D Clara : hey ! contente que ça t'ai plu ! :D **

**Naoli : Merci :P Je vais faire de mon mieux ! **

**Et sans plus attendre, la suite ! **

* * *

Elle soupira. C'était une guerre, tout le monde savait les dangers de ce genre d'entreprise, mais si la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient battu était toujours en vie, alors leurs âmes pouvaient reposer en paix. Surement. Nana n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Pas vraiment le genre de truc qui l'intéressait. Elle n'avait rien d'une philosophe, grand bien lui en fasse ! Elle respira profondément en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à son incapacité de bouger. Impossible. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Beaucoup trop à son gout. Tellement que ça lui rappellerait presque des mauvais souvenirs si elle n'avait pas la capacité de les enfermer dans une boite et de les oublier dans un coin sombres.

Elle essaya de se détendre. Échoua lamentablement. S'énerva. Échoua encore plus à se détendre.

« BORDEEEEEEl ! » Jura-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Trop de préoccupation dans sa petite tête, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir la tête pleine ! Elle avait besoin de bouger, de se défouler, de tuer Akainu et de… manger. Son ventre gronda comme s'il avait lui aussi compris que la liberté avait des avantages et Nana songea qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Le dernier repas remontait à loin, et on l'avait tellement frappé après qu'elle l'avait recraché. On la nourrissait par injection de complément alimentaire directement dans le bras. Elle détestait les piqures. C'est alors qu'elle avisa la perfusion à son bras.

« ENLEVEZ MOI CE TRUC DE MON BRAAAAS ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant contre elle-même pour trouver la force d'arracher la satanée aiguille.

Elle commença à avoir des visions d'horreur par flash et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Non. Elle focalisa tout ce qu'elle avait sur ce mot. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'on entrait dans la cabine avec fracas. Elle était blanche comme un linge, transpirait à grosse goutte, les yeux obstinément clos, son bras valide tremblant à la Parkinson alors qu'elle essayait vaguement d'atteindre l'aiguille. Elle n'eut pas à la faire. L'objet maudit fut retirer sans aucune cérémonie et elle se sentit capable de respirer à nouveau. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller en laissant échapper un soupire tremblant tout en se maudissant d'avoir ouvert la boite. Elle ne se ferait plus avoir, finis les introspections !

« Ça va mieux ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à... encore lui ? Mais il campait devant sa porte ou quoi ?!

« Ouai. 'rci. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Alors comment ça on a peur des aiguilles oi ? » plaisanta Marco.

« Nan. J'les aime pas c'est tout. »

« Ça revient au même. »

Elle le foudroya du regard et déclara d'une voix provoquante :

« Je me fiche des aiguilles, c'est plutôt les souvenirs associé qui me dérange. Continu comme ça et je vais me mettre à frapper tous les blonds qui croise mon chemin, et ce sera entièrement de ta faute. … oi. »

Terminant volontairement par le tic verbal de son adversaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction, ce qui au lieu de l'énerver le fit rire.

« Comme quoi la taille fait pas le caractère oi. »

« Ma taille est parfaite ! Et mon caractère aussi. En fait, tout chez moi est exceptionnel, mieux vaut t'y faire tout de suite. »

« C'est ça ! » répliqua-t-il en s'esclaffant.

« C'est vrai que parmi toute mes qualité, j'ai aussi le don d'être drôle. » s'exclama Ann avec un sourire indulgent. « Et comme je ne suis pas du tout susceptible car je n'ai aucune raison de l'être… »

« Absolument. »

« Je ne comprends pas tous ces gens qui prennent la mouche pour des broutilles, franchement. La blanche colombe jamais n'est atteinte par la bave du crapaud ! A force d'être complexé les gens deviennent idiots. »

Elle continua à soliloquer ainsi une bonne dizaine de minute sous le regard tant ébahi que mort de rire d'un Marco en tout point stoïque en apparence. Drôle de petit bout de femme qu'il avait en face de lui ! En même temps pour défier Akainu et trouver encore les tripes (ou la folie) de le provoquer en l'instant, nul doute que oui, elle était exceptionnelle, mais pas forcément dans le sens où elle l'entendait. Finalement, plongé dans ses pensées, il en oublia presque qu'elle parlait et la coupa en déclarant :

« Tu ne peux pas bouger je me trompe oi ? »

« Pour le moment mais d'ici peu je- »

« Je vais demander à une des infirmières de venir s'occuper de toi, elle risque de crier un peu en voyant qu'il n'y a plus de perfusion mais bon on y peut rien oi. »

Elle n'en eut probablement pas conscience, mais le regard méfiant qu'elle lui jeta quand il se redressa valait tous les discours du monde. Ce qui lui rappela que cette fille sortait d'Impel Down, et même s'il n'avait pas vue toutes les marques qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son dos et sur son ventre, rien que ses bras et ses jambes en disait long sur la qualité de son séjour. Cette fille était à coup sûr une grenade dégoupillée qui ferait des dégâts quand elle exploserait et il se promit de la garder à l'œil.

Au bout de trois jours, elle put enfin bouger et se débrouiller par elle-même, même si elle se mouvait comme un robot rouillé et grimaçait au moindre mouvement. Elle put prendre une douche, et manger, même si elle n'avait le droit qu'à de la soupe, son estomac n'étant pas en état de supporter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et pendant ce temps, elle étudiait les gens. L'humeur était au plus bas, et ça se comprenait, beaucoup des leurs était mort, dont, à ce qu'elle avait compris, le big boss qu'ils considéraient comme leur père. Elle grimaça. Père hein ? C'était bien commode de choisir un père en faisant fi de la génétique. Par respect, elle resta silencieuse la plupart du temps, même si à force elle avait envie de hurler et de les secouer un peu. Ils avaient eut une belles morts, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Mort pour leur frère, contre la marine. Ils étaient mort au combat, ils avaient tous eut leur chances de gagner, pas comme elle. Ils s'étaient débattu jusqu'au bout, avait fait quelque chose de leur vie. Pas comme elle.

Sa souffrance n'avait rien fait gagner à personne. Elle avait souffert en vain. Et pourtant, elle était là, debout, vivante, et avec une nouvelle détermination plus grande que la précédente. Son âme était esquintée, abîmé, peut-être même irréparable. Comment revenir en arrière quand on avait vue d'aussi près l'enfer, quand on avait été corrompu par la main qui vous frappait. Son âme avait perdu tout son éclat, elle avait volé en morceau, et ne tenait plus que par un bricolage miraculeux. Oui, Nana était probablement à deux doigt de la folie totale, elle-même pouvait capter à quel point tout en elle avait viré au malsain. Elle suintait. Mais était-ce une raison pour abandonner ? Et eux, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi découragés alors que leurs âmes étaient entières ? Ils avaient perdu des amis, mais ils avaient survécu, et surtout, rien de cette matière intouchable sombre et collante ne les avait contaminés.

« C'est quoi cette tête oi ? » demanda Marco en la faisant sursauté.

Adossé à la rambarde du pont, le regard sombre, elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher, mais lui avait vue la lueur sombre qui dansait derrière ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'aperçu d'une telle expression sur ce visage de poupée. Et elle n'aurait jamais dut être capable de dissimuler ses sentiments aussi bien à son âge, ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas bien.

« Rien. Je suis juste contaminé par la folle ambiance de ce bateau. »

Impossible de ne pas voir de quoi elle parlait.

« Ils ont besoin de temps. » déclara Marco en soupirant et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Ils ont surtout besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul ouai. » répliqua Nana.

« T'es dure Nana, oi. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Plus ils vont se morfondre et plus ils vont se morfondre. Leurs amis sont morts et tout, je sais ça. Mais qui peut être heureux dans cette situation ? Je pense pas que depuis l'au-delà vos copains soient ravis de votre humeur. Oh bien sur vous pouvez rester sur ce bateau à errer et vous morfondre éternellement, personne va venir pour prendre par la main pour vous aider à vous en sortir. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour vous entraider, personne ne le fera pour vous. C'est pas sain comme situation. »

Elle ricana comme si elle venait de faire une blague particulièrement drôle accessible d'elle seule et son regard s'assombrit à nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable à voir, et une nouvelle fois, Marco se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui comme si elle l'avait entendu et eut un sourire profondément triste et bouleversant :

« Parfois, il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites, jamais, et à aucun prix. Occupe toi de tes démons et de ceux de tes hommes avant de t'intéresser aux miens. »

Elle se releva difficilement et laissa son regard errer quelques instants sur l'horizon avant de secouer la tête et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle avait dit tournait en boucle dans son esprit, et le nouveau capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche songea qu'elle avait raison. Il était temps d'être là pour ses frères.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait à l'infirmerie pour ses soins quotidiens, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qui avait été le centre de la guerre, le fameux type plus populaire qu'elle. Et bien à cet instant, elle ne se sentit pas jalouse du tout. Il avait l'air dévasté. Il ne la regarda même pas dans les yeux et sembla sur le point de retourner se terrer dans sa cabine comme si le monde entier le méprisait. Et, sans savoir d'où surgissait ce sentiment qui l'attrapa par les tripes, agacée, remontée à bloque avec la sérieuse envie de retirer cette expression affreuse sur son visage, elle lui donna une claque bien retentissante qui lui fit un marque rouge sur la joue et eut le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur. Mais il ne réagit pas plus, comme s'il le méritait et qu'elle ne venait pas de le frapper sans aucune raison. Elle serra les dents et senti un veine battre à sa tempe. Il ne méritait même pas un coup de poing.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre mais vibrant rageusement de l'intérieur.

Nouveau regard, elle eut l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un petit chiot qui pleurait et se laissait crever par ce que son maitre était disparut. Là, elle se mit carrément à fulminer.

« Oh snif, tellement de gens sont mort à cause de moi ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix plaintive. « Comment pourrais-je jamais me le pardonner ! CRETIN ! Mort à cause de toi ? Ils sont mort POUR toi et laisse-moi te dire qu'il y a une grosse différence entre les deux ! »

« Ferme la, fous moi la paix ! » répliqua Ace en serrant les dents.

« Oh, mais c'est que c'est pas un pot de fleur comme je le pensais, il sait parler ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec froideur.

« Mon problème, c'est que tu es tellement stupide que tu es en train de tout foirer. Parmi tous ce que tu pourrais faire, tu déprime ? Je pari que ça t'éclate bien de rester tous seul dans le noir en te disant que tout est de ta faute hein ? Et bien tu te trompes. Tous ces gens, tes amis, ils avaient le choix, et ils ont choisi d'être des hommes et de se battre pour sauver un des leurs. Combien de valeur est-ce que ça a à ton avis ? Tu aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas ? Qu'ils ne meurent pas pour toi ? Trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, il va juste falloir que tu réalises que ta vie ne t'appartient plus ! Tu souffres ? Rien a foutre ! Toute ses personnes sont morte pour que tu vive, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu vas vivre bordel ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu y connais de toute façon ?! » s'écria Ace, visiblement retourné par toutes les flèches justes qu'elle avait décoché.

« Absolument rien en effet. Personne n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence et elle reprit.

« Je vais présenter les choses sous une autre manière. Tes amis ont été là quand tu avais besoin d'eux, alors la moindre des choses serait d'être là pour ceux qui ont besoin de toi. Tu te crois être le seul triste sur ce navire ? Ils sont tous tristes. Mais la vie continue. »

« Ha ! Comme si la vie pouvait tranquillement reprendre son cours maintenant ! »

Elle soupira. Décidément, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant déjà qu'elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait faire, mais par ce qu'elle était exceptionnelle, il fallait le faire. Pour bouger le cul de ce crétin sensible et dépressif. Alors elle déboutonna la chemise trop grande qu'on lui avait prêtée sous le regard ébahi du pirate en déclarant :

« Tu sous-estime un peu trop les êtres humains. La vie reprendra toujours son cours. Et t'es pas du tout mon type alors t'en fait pas je vais pas te violer !»

Elle retira la chemise et commença à faire les bandages qui couvraient toute la surface de sa peau. Sur sa poitrine elle avait simplement un bandeau de tissus qu'elle n'alla pas jusqu'à retirer, le reste de son corps était suffisamment matière à réflexion. Alors que la dernière bandelette tombait par terre elle s'exclama en avisant que le crétin aux tâches de rousseur s'était planqué les yeux derrière ses mains.

« Regard imbécile ! C'est pas du fan service que je fais là, merde ! »

Il écarta quelques doigts avant de se figer.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Alors elle lui expliqua. Cette marque-là était un couteau chauffé à blanc, ces petits points là des brulures de cigarettes, les taillades dans son dos des coups de fouet, morsure de serpent, elle lui montra son ongle arraché en train de repousser, les marques d'aiguilles sur ses bras, tout en taisant les pires traitement qu'elle avait pu vivre, par ce qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais remonter à la surface. Puis elle ré enfila sa chemise et déclara :

« Tu vois mec, même quand on remonte de l'enfer on est capable de continuer, même sans avoir de raison, aucun but, personne en particulier ne nous motive à guérir et continuer à vivre, et pourtant on le fait. Alors toi qui a plus ou moins toutes les raisons du monde de te bouger, vas pas me faire la leçon. Maintenant prend une douche et vas voir tes potes. »

Elle lui passa ensuite à coté, et clama brusquement :

« Et je suis mille fois plus génial et merveilleuse que la moyenne, alors ne complexe pas trop, c'est pas toi personnellement, c'est juste le monde qui manque d'éclat à côté de moi ! »

Et elle partit en riant comme une folle vers sa destination initiale. Elle était décidément trop gentille, s'occuper comme ça de gens qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! Mais bon, ils s'occupaient plutôt bien d'elle alors elle pouvait au moins faire ça avant de partir. Il serait d'ailleurs temps de se chercher un but dans la vie, histoire de ne pas trop perdre son temps ! Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'était devenu Lissandra. Elle était sur de l'avoir entendu pendant qu'elle comatait, mais à son réveil il n'y avait pas de trace d'elle sur le navire. Elle l'imagina s'être faite kidnapper par le mafieux en sable et pouffa. Ce serait bien son genre d'ailleurs ! Il avait tellement peur qu'elle lui vole Lili qu'il l'avait éloigné dès qu'il l'avait pu ! Cette fois ci elle éclata franchement de rire avant de redevenir à moitier sérieuse. Si elle avait vécu au moins la moitié de ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'ancien Shishibukai allait probablement devoir continuer son abstinence un bon moment !

Enfin, en tout cas, pour ce qui la concernait, elle n'était pas prête de laisser qui que ce soit là toucher un jour. Elle avait déjà du mal à ne pas devenir méchante quand les infirmières s'occupaient d'elle… Elles l'avaient remarqué d'ailleurs, et maintenant elles parvenaient à lui appliquer des soins sans jamais vraiment la toucher : les coton et les bandages entraient en contact avec sa peau, mais jamais les doigts des jeunes femmes. Elle leur en était reconnaissante.

« Attends ! » l'appela soudain Ace qu'elle avait déjà oublié.

« Quoi ? »

« Hm. Merci. Et désolé pour tout ce que tu as dut endurer ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant à sa grande surprise.

Hé hé… elle pourrait y prendre gout, elle l'aimait bien finalement !

« De rien. Et puis, c'est pas forcément bon à dire mais si ton frère avait pas voulu te sauver à l'heure qu'il est je serais encore six pieds sous la mer à me faire torturer alors disons qu'on est quitte. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur ce bateau, elle vit quelqu'un lui sourire inconditionnellement.

« Un sacré bout d'homme Luffy hein ? »

« Ouai. » répondit-t-elle vaguement, encore sonné par la luminosité de son sourire auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. « Pour sortir je lui ai juste dit que son chapeau était cool et pouf, j'étais libre. »

« Ha ha c'est tout à fait son genre ! »

« Nan mais c'était juste une excuse, il savait juste pas comment me libérer juste par ce que mon aura était génialissime. Ça arrive souvent, les gens sont intimidés par ma magnificence ! »

« C'est pas un peu dur à porter au quotidien ? » plaisanta Ace qui décidément c'était métamorphosé.

« Parfois un peu quand même, mais il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas gérer alors ! »

Quand elle parvint enfin à l'infirmerie, elle avait une heure de retard mais le cœur léger. Elle avait vraiment contribué à faire aller mieux quelqu'un, et c'était… gratifiant. Elle devrait le faire plus souvent, on ne lui avait jamais souri de cette manière avant ! Elle se retransforma en momie, entourée de bandelette, pris quelque cachet sensé l'aider à se remettre plus vite et des compléments alimentaires en comprimés puis reparti d'un pas léger. Elle n'était plus aussi rouillée qu'au début et se sentait largement capable de mettre au tapis le premier idiot qui l'ennuierait. Quand elle arriva sur le pont, un silence solennel régnait et elle réalisa que c'était probablement un moment que seuls les Barbe Blanche devraient partager. Alors elle fit demi-tour discrètement, personne ne s'était rendu compte de son arrivée de toute façon et partie rejoindre sa cabine avec un étrange sentiment lui serrant le cœur : celui de ne pas appartenir à ce monde.


	6. Chapitre V : Sources Chaudes

**CCC back on trail ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre des Chroniques d'Ann, avec un peu de détente au programme :P J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. **

**Tenshi D Clara : Oui, elle a vécu des choses horrible xD Comme quelqu'un qui se fait torturer dans une prison pendant plusieurs mois xD **

**Smoukii : Garde ta petite culotte pour toi xD Mais merci pour elle :P je suis contente qu'elle reste coérente, pas évident d'écrire sur une nana à moitié folle xD **

**Khaaron : Merci ! J'espère que Nana ne te décevra pas :) appel là comme tu veux, je la reconnaitrait quoiqu'il en soit xD **

**The storry of a rabbit : Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et donc, dans l'histoire du lapin, il se passe quoi ? :P **

* * *

Allongé sur son lit sur le dos, les yeux fermés, Nana ne pensait à rien. Elle sentait la douceur des draps, entendait le bruit des vagues sur la coque, les cris des mouettes, une légère brise soufflait depuis le hublot ouvert et caressait sa joue doucement. L'esprit vide, elle se sentait bien, en paix. C'était un moment privilégié, de ceux qui lui avaient manqué à Impel Down, ne plus pouvoir faire comme bon lui semblait. Elle rattrapait toutes les grasses matinées dont elle avait été privée et dans ce genre de moment, il était difficile de faire la différence entre elle et un légume. Soudain, on frappa à la porte :

« Oy Nana, on va accoster une île dans une heure si ça t'intéresses ! »

Elle se redressa tellement vite sur son séant que sa tête tourna :

« Sérieux ?! Super, j'arrive ! »

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds sur une vraie île depuis une éternité ! Ce serait l'occasion de se trouver des vêtements et d'aller chez le coiffeur ! Pour l'argent et bien... elle détrousserait quelque poche sur le chemin. Peut-être même y avait-il des sources chaudes ici... Une minute... Elle se leva, enfila des vêtements trop grands pour elle et parti à la recherche de Marco avec quelques questions en tête.

« Hey Marco ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant sur le pont où il était adossé à la rambarde.

« Salut Nana oi. » Répondit-il en la regardant arriver.

« Je me demandais... » Commença-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens

Est-ce que je suis mise à la porte ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça. Je peux rester ? Non plus, c'était assez déshonorant. Suis-je toujours autorisé à rester ? Hum, cette formulation lui posait aussi problème. Finalement, elle déclara :

« J'ai pas de bateau. »

Ok, en fait, c'était pire que toutes les autres réunis. Marco la fixa quelque seconde sans comprendre avant de s'esclaffer puis d'éclater franchement de rire. Il se payait ça tête le bougre ! Elle eut un sourire diabolique :

« On dirait un piaff qui s'étouffe avec ses graines ! Mais voilà, j'ai trouvé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Marcocorico ! » S'écria-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que tous ceux sur le pont l'entende.

Il y soudain un silence de plomb terrifiant qui laissa vaguement la jeune fille réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais au lieu de s'excuser ou de flipper elle... se fendit la poire. Contrairement aux autres fois, ce ne fut pas son rire fou un peu grincé digne d'un film d'horreur, mais bien un vrai rire, normal, et tout à fait sain qui franchit ses lèvres. Un moment interloqué, les témoins de cet étrange phénomène finir par éclater de rire, mais pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille était jetée à l'eau :

« KYA ! »

Visiblement, il y en avait un qui ne trouvait pas sa blague drôle. Pourtant, elle était de très bon goût ! Marcocorico, pour quelqu'un se transformant en Phoenix, c'était bien trouvé, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça ! Elle tira la langue en recrachant le sel qu'elle avait avalé :

« Ha ! Même pas mal ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? La violence, c'est l'expression des faibles ! »

« Je peux bien me permettre une petite faiblesse de temps en temps oi ! » Répliqua Marco avec un sourire satisfait.

Prise à son propre jeu, Nana gonfla des joues en boudant, en ayant totalement oublié ce qu'elle était venu demander. Maintenant, la question était plutôt : comment vais-je remonter à bord ? Bah ! Elle allait nager un peu, ça la dégourdirait ! Liant le geste à la pensée, elle commença tranquillement à nager en direction de l'île, côte à côte avec le navire.

« Tu sais, si tu le demandes gentiment, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger pour te faire remonter oi. » Déclara Marco d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle l'ignora royalement et continua de nager en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'exercice physique depuis un bon moment. A part sur le champ de bataille de Marine Ford, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de faire du sport en prison. Alors nager comme ça dénouait ses muscles dans un effort sain et satisfaisant.

« Moi, contrairement à un certain piou piou dont je ne citerais pas le nom, je sais nager ! » Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de plonger.

Elle garda les paupières fermées pour ne pas se brûler les yeux et quand elle sentis qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus d'air, elle refit surface joyeusement avant de faire la planche sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Elle manqua de se noyer en sentant qu'on attrapait sa cheville et commença à se débattre comme un diable en buvant la tasse. La seconde d'après elle se retrouvait sur le pont du navire toute crachotant avec une sévère envie de meurtre derrière laquelle se cachait une panique fourbe.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » s'écria-t-elle rageusement à Marco qui haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Quoi, il me semblait que les oiseaux péchaient le poisson, et j'ai cru en voir un à l'eau juste à l'instant ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence tandis que tous les témoins présents retenaient leur souffle.

« Tu viens de me traiter de thon là ? » Demanda d'une voix légère et menaçante Nana en se relevant, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Le silence lui répondit et en un instant, elle se jetait sur le malotru qui venait de l'insulter pour lui coller une raclée. Bien sûr, il l'évita, mais ça, elle l'avait déjà prévu et en profita pour lui faire un croche-patte avant d'attraper un de ses bras et de lui faire une prise de judo qui l'envoya par terre en le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle. Si elle avait eu une pelle ou une poêle à frire à cet instant, elle n'aurait pas eu le moindre remords à s'en servir.

« Pas mal oi ! » Fut la seule réponse du second qui n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'elle venait de l'envoyer au tapis devant tous ses hommes.

Au comble de la fureur, elle lui décocha un coup de pied en plein dans les cotes avant de partir d'un pas rageur.

« Crétin ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Après son départ, l'assemblée éclata d'un fou rire collectif au milieu duquel Marco affichait un sourire pensif. Par ce qu'il avait bien compris que la jeune fille cherchait un moyen de demander à rester avec eux et qu'il avait trouvé ça franchement... Attendrissant. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la taquiner. Honnêtement, il s'étonnait lui-même a être aussi content qu'elle se soit attachée à eux, mais quand on voyait un tel concentré de cette chose étrange que le commun des mortels appelaient kawai difficile de rester de marbre. Il explosa de rire en se rappelant de son expression ébahie quand il l'avait jeté à l'eau. De son côté, Nana songea que heureusement personne n'avait compris à quel point elle avait eu peur quand elle avait senti qu'on attrapait sa cheville. Elle frissonna, et ce, n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était trempée. Combien de temps ces souvenirs la hanteraient-ils?

Le bateau n'était pas immobilisé qu'elle se jetait déjà à l'eau pour franchir les derniers mètres restant par ses propres moyens avant de foncer en ville comme une possédée sous le regard amusé de la plupart des membres de l'équipage. Elle arriva dans une petite ville faite de jolie maison en pierre blanche, jaune et rose, aux rues pavées et espacées, agrémentées de nombreux arbres immenses qui prodiguaient leur ombre sans chichi. Il y avait plein de commerces ouverts et les gens se promenaient dans les rues avec bonne humeur. Elle repéra un pigeon qui semblait ne pas manquer de moyens et lui subtilisa son portefeuille avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Rrou rrou ! Il ne se rendit compte de rien, et elle trouva tranquillement la boutique d'un coiffeur qui manquer de pleurer envoyant l'état de ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit avec sa nouvelle tête, elle se sentait infiniment bien et ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'elle prenait quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Hé ho, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? » S'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser l'identité de la personne. « Lissandra ! »

« Nana ! oh la la je suis contente de te voir ! Comment tu vas ?! »

« Super, je suis totalement remise et toi comment tu vas ? Le mafieux n'est pas là ? »

« Moi ça va, et en fait, le mafieux est là, mais je m'en suis, comme qui dirait, désolidarisée quand il a recommencé à se prendre la tête avec un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ; du coup, je me suis mise à ta recherche ! »

« Sérieusement, il a un problème Mr. Crochet. M'enfin, s'en fiche. Tu m'accompagnes faire du shopping ?! »

« Yeay ! T'as trouvé des sous finalement ! »

Ouai, dans la poche du monsieur là-bas, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le dire. Elle se contenta de sourire, ravie, avant de rentrer dans le premier magasin de vêtements qu'elle vit. À la fin de l'après-midi, elles avaient fini d'écumer toutes les boutiques et les nouvelles acquisitions de Nana était nombreuses, ce qui faisait d'elle la personne la plus heureuse du monde ! Elle avait acheté de tout, des vêtements normaux, mais aussi quelques kimonos en soie, doux et splendide, du parfum, des peluches trop mignonnes, des livres, et Lissandra lui avait offert un collier dont le pendentif était un grelot tintamarrant. Et maintenant ... elles se dirigeaient vers là où le bateau était amarré pour poser ses affaires avec la ferme intention de repartir pour les sources chaudes qui se trouvaient au sommet de l'île. Sans pouvoir résister à la tentation, Nana enfila un nouveau kimono d'été violet et doré avec des motifs de soleil et elles filèrent comme le vent alors qu'elle criait vaguement où elle allait.

« Je vais au source chaude à plus ! »

« Des sources ?! Où ça ?! »

Mais elles étaient déjà loin.

« Oh mon dieu... Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas pris un bain ? » soupira nana avec extase.

« Tu l'as dit... » Approuva Lissandra avec bien-être.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'eau, entouré de vapeur qui montait vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait d'instant en instant. Le seul fait de se savoir en compagnie de quelqu'un qui comprenait exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu suffisait à remplir le vide. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas tellement parlé, à part peut être cette fois-ci sur le vaisseau.

« Tu sais... » Commença Nana. « J'ai l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un de totalement différent de celle que j'étais avant. »

Pas besoin de préciser avant quoi. Impel Down resterait gravé dans leurs esprits à tout jamais.

« C'est probablement le cas. Je veux dire, c'est difficile de ne pas changer après tout ça. Moi aussi, je me sens un peu comme ça. Mais c'est pas plus mal, je pense si ? »

« Hum... »

« Hé, tu sais que t'avais la classe quand tu t'es interposée entre le Poing Ardent, et Akainu. Mais bon sang t'avais quoi dans le crâne en faisant ça ?! » Explosa de manière totalement inattendue Li en se redressant pour la foudroyer du regard.

« Euh... » Elle se sentait comme une petite fille se faisant gronder par sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais rien eut à justifier à qui que ce soit de toute sa vie ! « J'ai été pris dans l'esprit du moment ? »

« Mouai ! N'empêche que tu aurais pu te faire exploser si le Phoenix ne t'avait pas sauvée à la dernière minute. »

Nana haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux un scoop ? »

« Si tu crois que tu vas changer de sujet aussi facilement... »

« Non-non, c'est toujours sur Akainu. Et c'est vachement drôle. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de la raconter à quelqu'un, je pense que ça devrait te faire rire autant que moi. »

« Bon vas y, raconte ! »

« Akainu... c'est mon père. »

Il y eut un silence choqué puis brusquement de nombreux cris retentir en chœur : « QUOI ?! » C'est ainsi qu'elles réalisèrent que depuis le début, elles étaient espionnées par des voyeurs dont la grande majorité, à comprendre 99% des effectifs était de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

« BANDE DE PERVERS ! » Hurla Nana en cherchant leur planque.

Il y en avait dans les arbres, d'autre de l'autre côté de la paroi dans les sources réservé aux hommes et elle aperçut même du mouvement sur le toit de la bâtisse. À ce moment-là, Lissandra réalisa à quel point il fallait du caractère pour vivre entouré de mâle et se sentit soulagé de n'en avoir qu'un seul à surveiller. Elle échangea un regard avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et sourit avec sadisme en hochant la tête. L'instant d'après, tous les voyeurs furent pris du même sentiment : une peur panique.

« Refaites-moi encore un coup pareil et je vous émascule ! » Hurla Nana en combo final qui acheva de les terroriser et les poussa à prendre la fuite.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en retombant dans l'eau.

« Trop cool, ton pouvoir ! » s'exclama nana en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« J'hésitais entre la panique et la honte, mais je me suis dit que la peur serait plus marrante ! Ils font souvent ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler les émotions des gens.

« Nan, pas que je sache. En même temps, le dernier qui a essayé de mater s'est pris une raclée par les infirmières à bord alors... »

Lissandra redevint sérieuse.

« T'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ? »

« Ouai. Enfin, mon père, disons mon géniteur. On a convenu que ce lien était plus encombrant qu'autre chose. C'était juste avant qu'il n'essaie de me transformer en tas de cendres. Je m'en fiche un peu pour tout dire, je me suis construite toute seule. Mais sérieux, c'est drôle comme la vie est une salope non ? »

« ... Heureusement que tu n'as pas sa tronche ! » s'exclama Li en éclatant de rire. « Tu veux que je t'offre une casquette ?! Ha ha ha ! »

« Hé ! ... Imagine-moi avec des yeux porcins et les cheveux rasé... oh mon dieu. Merci qu'il m'ait abandonné quand j'étais petite, je l'ai échappé belle ! »

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'elles discutaient une terrible intrigue se déroulait dans les coulisses de l'auberge.

« Sérieusement, Ace, t'as quel âge pour vouloir jouer les voyeurs oi ? » Souffla un Marco blasé.

« Si t'es pas intéressé, tu peux faire demi-tour, je te force à rien moi ! » Répliqua Ace.

Le blond soupira, mais ne fit pas mine de partir et Ace eut un sourire triomphant juste avant qu'un troupeau d'hommes presque nu ne prennent la fuite en hurlant et en pleurant. Le pire étant qu'il les reconnaissait tous.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« On dirait bien qu'ils se sont fait choper oi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe en se demandant ce qu'on avait bien pu leur faire pour les terroriser à ce point, et la curiosité s'ajouta au voyeurisme pour les pousser à continuer leur épopée. Ils firent le tour pour longer les parois en bois séparant les bassins de l'extérieur et... Ace donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami en indiquant un endroit de la tête. Marco leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aviser qu'il lui montrait... Crocodile perché sur une branche en train de fumer tranquillement tout en tenant une paire de jumelles. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres des deux pirates qui n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Deux minutes plus tard l'ex corsaire opérait un magnifique vol plané jusque dans le bassin et atterri juste au milieu sous le regard furieux des deux jeunes femmes tandis que les deux comploteurs prenaient sa place pour admirer le lynchage qui allait suivre.

« CROCODILE ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! » Rugit Lissandra en lui jetant une bassine dessus tandis que le pirate se relevait avec dignité comme s'il n'était pas au milieu de la flotte trempé, mais dans une salle de couronnement.

« Tch. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Nana jetait des regards suspicieux autour d'elle avant de déclarer.

« Je me demande bien QUI a bien pu avoir l'idée de le pousser de sa cachette. »

À cet instant Crocodile indiqua un point, en bon collabo qu'il était, et Nana jeta violemment son savon dans cette direction. Avait-elle le haki ? Le fait est que le projectile atteignit Ace en pleine tête et le fit tomber à son tour dans l'eau. Et tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de dire :

« Je me fais juste de l'argent de poche en faisant chauffer l'eau ! »

...

« C'est une source d'eau NATURELLEMENT chaude CRETIN ! » s'exclama Nana en lui assenant un coup de pied monumental dans le tibia.

« ITAIIIIIIi ! Eh ! y'a aussi Marco dans cet arbre, pourquoi je serais le seul à prendre ?! »

Et il carbonisa tout bonnement l'arbre pour révéler son complice qui... Avait eu la bonne idée de prendre la fuite quelques instants plus tôt.

« TRAITRE ! »

Nana fit craquer ses doigts sinistrement.

« Pauvre, pauvre Ace. Il a réchappé à une exécution à grande échelle et il va mourir noyé dans une source chaude... » Déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Il se retourna pour chercher de l'aide du côté de Crocodile qui... Avait changé de technique et roulait maintenant la pelle du siècle à Lissandra.

« N'y pense même pas ! %§&amp;#$ ! »

Après avoir réglé son compte à Ace, elle fut obligée de le trainer tout le chemin jusqu'au navire par ce que Lissandra avait mystérieusement disparu. Enfin, mystère, mystère, on savait tous où elle avait fini et avec qui. Elle pouffa en songeant à quel point ce type avait du culot. Pris sur le fait, il se comportait comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un complot contre lui et qu'il était au-dessus de ça. Réussir à retourner la situation à son avantage comme ça, c'était presque impossible de lui en vouloir d'avoir interrompu leur soirée fille. Interrompue...

« LE SALAUD ! » Hurla-t-elle en lâchant Ace (le visage tuméfié à ne plus être reconnaissable même par son frère) qui s'écrasa par terre.

Il avait bousillé ça soirée fille ! Elle le lui revaudrait ! La jalousie était vraiment un mauvais compagnon de ce sale type. Pff ! Elle recommença à trainer son boulet qui se prenait des cailloux et des branches depuis qu'elle longeait le chemin de forêt qui les ramenait à la crique où le bateau était amarré. Finalement, elle qui était partie pour se relaxer, elle revenait plus énervée qu'autre chose, mais elle s'était bien amusée ! Elle retournerait en ville demain pour retrouver Li et continuer leur discussion. Elle soupira en s'arrêtant devant le bateau.

« HEY BANDE DE VAURIEN ! Je sais que vous êtes réveillé alors venez plutôt aider votre copain si vous ne voulez pas que je vous règle votre compte ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant le corps et en partant pour rejoindre la cuisine.


	7. Chapitre VI : Cauchemar

**CCC back on trail ! Désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour poster, mais j'étais un peu occupé à passer mes concours et à végéter le reste du temps... J'avais la flemme quoi... Arg... Franchement si je pouvais je vivrais de fanfiction et de chocolat ! **

**Tenshi D Clara : Ah ah ! oui, ce sont des vicieux, des hommes quoi ! Coincés tous ensemble sur ce navire, entre mâles... en plus ils sont frères donc ... Et les infirmières ont l'habitude de se défendre alors il ne reste plus que Nana ! J'espère continuer de te faire rire, mais ce n'est pas trop le but de ce chapitre je le crains fort... **

**THe story of a rabbit : Merci ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! **

**Guest : Mystérieux/se Guest, je suis vraiment contente que Nana soit mignonne :D Mais qu'elle fasse peur aussi, parce que après tout, elle est à deux doigt de la folie alors... Ah ! Oui on est d'accord que Law est devenue trop célèbre depuis qu'il est dans le manga en place vedette ! pourtant son chapeaux est moche, et j'aurais beaucoup de chose à lui reprocher si je l'avais en face. Genre l'enfoiré qui abandonne son équipage, se sert d'un autre pour accomplir sa vengeance en prévoyant de mourir en route. PFF ! ETOUFFE TOI AVEC DU PAIN BAKA !**

**Laura-chin: Ah, merci, je suis contente que le rapprochement semble naturel ! Il flippe un peu parce que pour lui elle ressemble à une grenade dégoupillé défectueuse, que tu sais pas si elle va péter en emportant une partie de ton bras ou pas. Et oui, les hommes... et puis tous hein, même Marco, le mec râle n'empêche qu'il a pas fait demi tour. Ouai je suis fière de sa réplique xD "J'ai pas de bateau!" moi non plus, et c'est pas pour autant qu'on va m'inviter à rester sur le Moby dick... :'( **

**Iwachan35 : Merci ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai cru un cours instant lire Marco au lieu de Accro, et je me suis dit : OMG devient Marco et épouse moi ! xD J'epsère que la suite ne te décevras pas ! **

**Terikel: Merci ! Je suis très fière de Nana et son coup de pelle-épée. J'imagine bien le son de cloche, et sa voix de fausse blonde débile qui fait OUPSI XD **

**Naoli : Décidément, je ne me fait pas au "mon ange" xD Mais je suis quand même ravie que ça te plaise ! :D**

* * *

Elle voulait un verre de lait, par ce que quand on sortait d'une source chaude, il fallait prendre un verre de lait froid ! Son verre en main, elle alla s'installer face à la mer sur la rambarde en savourant son petit moment. Ce qu'elle appréciait, en plus du goût des aliments, c'étaient les odeurs de la nuit. Celle de la mer, et des pins derrière elle, de l'humidité du soir... tellement rafraichissant comparé aux odeurs immondes de la prison. Sans le réaliser, elle se retrouva donc à gigoter le bout de son nez en reniflant les bonnes odeurs. Manquait plus que des petites moustaches et des oreilles de chat et... et puis quoi encore ? Décidément, son cerveau était une vraie plaie ! Songea Marco à deux doigts de donner un coup de boule dans le mat. Il était installé presque au plus haut, juste en dessous de la vigie, et avait une vue superbe. Allons bon, encore une phrase équivoque. En tout cas, ce kimono lui allait bien. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une fillette portant les vêtements de son père.

D'ailleurs, vu sa précédente expérience de ninja (il manqua de s'étouffer en songeant au visage tuméfier du pauvre brun qui s'était fait avoir) il pouvait sans nul doute affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas un corps de fillette. Nonobstant ses formes (qu'il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour avoir ignoré) le nombre et la forme de ses cicatrices était juste... Impressionnante. Et il se doutait que le pire n'était pas les marques, mais bien ce qu'on ne voyait pas, ce qui était invisible et pourtant bien présent et qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Il ne brisa pas l'instant paisible de la jeune fille et bientôt, elle retourna à sa cabine, probablement pour dormir. Il soupira et se lança dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé pour penser à autre chose. Il finit par s'assoupir, mais à un moment donné de la nuit, il eut un étrange pressentiment qui le poussa à descendre de son perchoir et se diriger vers les quartiers de l'équipage.

Elle faisait des cauchemars... du genre de ceux dont on refusait de parler, et dont on bannissait le souvenir dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais avoir à y faire face. Ils la plongeaient dans l'horreur de son quotidien en enfer, et ravivaient toutes les blessures les plus profondes dont elle oubliait l'existence au réveil, et qu'elle avait chassées de sa conscience. Prisonnière de son propre subconscient, elle ne trouvait pas la force de lutter, et elle savait qu'il était vain de se débattre, ça l'avait toujours été. Le dégoût qui logeait dans sa gorge, la honte, le goût de l'humiliation, la peur. Toutes ses émotions ne l'avaient jamais quitté et si elles se cachaient dans l'ombre le jour, la nuit, elles étaient les reines, et petit à petit, elles entraînaient son esprit vers la démence.

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception malgré la bonne humeur de sa journée. Elle fut engloutie dans les tentacules gluants de l'ombre qu'elle était devenue en prison et se revit tomber en enfer. N'y échapperait-elle donc jamais ?!... Cette fois-ci, elle se revit quelques jours seulement avant son évasion, avec son nouveau tortionnaire tellement plus tordu que le précédent. Il l'avait forcé à se déshabiller puis avait pris son pied en la tripotant allégrement avec un regard tordu et dégoutant qui semblait laissé une trace partout où il se posait. Elle sentait encore parfaitement ces mains poisseuses sur son corps et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait les poignets, elle hurla en se réveillant en sursaut pour se débattre comme une démente, terrifié d'y être vraiment retournée.

« Calme-toi oi ! » s'exclama une voix qu'il lui semblait vaguement avoir déjà entendue.

« LACHEZ MOI ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Se débattre était vain... ça l'avait toujours été. Cette idée lui coupa le souffle et elle retomba sur le matelas avec le cœur broyé. Puis elle réalisa qu'il y avait le doux tissu du matelas, aucune chaîne, et que si elle été immobilisé de force, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et elle portait ses vêtements. Alors, cette fois-ci une honte indicible s'empara d'elle et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas reconnaitre qui venait de la voir dans cet état. Elle ne trompait personne bien sûr, mais c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda précautionneusement Marco.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle sèchement. « Tu peux me lâcher. »

« Regarde-moi oi. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu peux me lâcher. » Répéta mécaniquement Nana.

« Ouvre les yeux merde Nana ! »

À contre cœur, elle s'exécuta en songeant qu'au point où elle en était de toute façon... Dans n'importe quelle autre vie, elle aurait pu remarquer à quel point la situation était ambiguë et cocasse. Il tenait toujours fermement ses poignets contre le matelas et avait immobilisé ses jambes avec les siennes, et elle se demanda vaguement à quel point elle s'était débattue. Son visage était suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sente son souffle, mais pour le moment, seule la honte avait de la place pour s'épanouir en elle. Elle pinça les lèvres et resta obstinément silencieuse alors que l'inquiétude dans le regard du blond la brûlait aussi surement qu'une épée chauffée à blanc.

« Est-ce que ... » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était tellement simple de deviner ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Ça lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Non. Mais il y a pire que le viol, tu sais. »

« Tu m'as dit une fois de m'occuper des démons de mes camarades avant de m'intéresser aux tiens, mais tu as oublié que tu faisais partie des pirates de Barbe Blanche maintenant oi. » Dit-il doucement.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse.

« Je t'ai aussi dit que certaine chose ne devait jamais être dite, à aucun prix. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as parlé à Ace n'est-ce pas ? Je peux aller le chercher si c'est moi qui te dérange. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! On peut parler de la douleur, des violences, c'est rien ça, c'est juste la surface. Mais on ne peut pas parler de la honte, de l'impuissance, de la vulnérabilité ... de la peur. Peur du moment où ils vont finalement franchir la dernière limite et briser tout ce qu'on a réussi à protéger tant bien que mal ! Si j'en parle, si j'essaie d'en parler, je devrais en invoquer le souvenir et... et je sais que dès que je le ferais, je pourrais plus jamais... jamais, jamais continuer d'avancer. »

En cours de route, ses yeux étaient devenus humides, et elle avait sangloté les derniers mots.

« Je peux pas, c'est impossible... je peux pas le revivre, la ligne est déjà fine entre moi et la folie totale et je ... je peux pas... je- » sanglota-t-elle en sentant craquer toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mises en ses sentiments et sa conscience.

C'était déchirant de la voir à ce point en détresse, tout ça par sa faute en plus. Brusquement, elle était redevenue la victime qui avait vaillamment tenu tête aux tortures et à sa propre volonté de tout laissé aller et de sombrer dans la folie. Comment pouvait-on infliger ça à un être humain, une jeune fille par-dessus le marché ? Quel genre de monstre sommeillait dans les prisons du gouvernement, près à briser des innocents sans la moindre moralité ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue à ce point sincère sur ce qu'elle ressentait, et il eut soudain le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Alors il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et coupa court à ses sanglots en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur, comme pour effacer son chagrin et son propre sentiment d'impuissance face à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Nana écarquilla les yeux en se figeant, mais doucement, sa chaleur la réchauffa de l'intérieur et elle s'abandonna au baiser, et son rythme cardiaque jusque-là effréné, comme s'il avait pu à lui seul s'enfuir, se calma jusqu'à reprendre un cours normal. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dégoûtée ? La dernière fois qu'on l'avait embrassé, elle avait arraché un bout de la lèvre inférieure de l'enfoiré avec les dents et le lui avait craché à la figure alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. La correction qui avait suivi, elle l'avait sentie passée ! Mais rien n'avait pu la détourner de l'intense satisfaction de ce geste. Mais là, elle n'avait pas de pulsion de panique, ni de pulsion meurtrière. Peut-être parce que toute la gentillesse contenue dans ce baiser en dissimulait la part de passion, à moins qu'il n'y en ait aucune en fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, toute cette douceur eut comme étrange effet de la vider de son énergie et elle se sentit épuisée. Alors le pirate sépara leurs lèvres et la serra contre lui, et elle ne se sentit jamais autant en sécurité que cette nuit-là. Avec un soupir qui semblait presque être celui d'un chat, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, quelque chose avait définitivement changé en elle, mais elle aurait été incapable de mettre le doigt sur quoi. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, et le sentiment d'être reposé s'imposa à son esprit avec une évidence surprenante. Alors c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait bien dormi ? Songea-t-elle. Elle pourrait s'y habituer. Puis elle se rappela la nuit précédente et se figea totalement en retenant son souffle (oui, bonjour le temps de réaction) en réalisant que non, elle n'était pas encoconner dans sa couverture comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Avait-elle sérieusement passé la nuit dans les bras de Marco ?! Bon, après d'un coté, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, mais pour le coup, elle en arrivait à se poser des questions comme par exemple : POURQUOI ?!

Est-ce que c'était juste la situation générale qui l'avait apaisé ou lui en particulier ? Pourtant, elle savait que rien que d'imaginer un contact qui n'était pas pour frapper quelqu'un lui donnait la chair de poule pas plus tard que la veille alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre-temps ? ... Apparemment, sa magnificence était plus forte que les mauvais souvenirs. Voilà ! Elle était tellement géniale qu'elle avait réussi à dépasser sa répulsion toute seule par la seule force de... euh... mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de contact si ? Ou alors cette envie s'était vraiment bien planqué jusqu'à maintenant... Arf. Elle en avait marre de réfléchir, elle allait juste faire comme si tout était normal et qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée en peluche taille grandeur nature. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Juste totalement inconnu. C'est vrai que son dernier « câlin » remontait à celui qu'elle avait fait au boss, un chat agressif et antipathique de son île d'enfance qui la griffait dès qu'il la voyait. Elle l'avait cher payé ce câlin d'ailleurs... Pff, ce chat était vraiment désagréable, mais c'était à l'époque le seul qui ne l'ignorait pas sur l'île alors bon.

« J'ai faim... » Marmonna-t-elle en remarquant une odeur de noix de muscade.

« Bonjour à toi aussi oi. » s'esclaffa Marco qui apparemment était réveillé depuis suffisamment de temps pour ne pas avoir la voix pâteuse du réveil.

« Ouai, aussi. » Lança-t-elle vaguement.

N'empêche qu'elle avait faim. Et elle avait suffisamment cohabité avec cette sensation pour refuser d'en souffrir encore, du coup, elle voulut se dégager, mais échoua lamentablement.

« T'avais pas faim ? Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ton estomac oi. » lança Marco avec une pointe de moquerie qu'elle mit un moment à identifier.

« Mais laches mo dans ce cas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en gigotant pour se défaire de ses bras qui la plaquaient résolument contre son torse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles oi. »

Oui. Définitivement, il se payait sa tête. ENCORE ! Il commençait à être lourd à ruiner sa classe volontairement ! Et sa splendeur dans tout ça ? Comment la préserver alors qu'elle se faisait traiter comme une peluche de fête foraine ? ...

« OOoooh ! Faudrait que j'aille à une fête foraine un de ces quatre ! » S'exclama-t-elle en zappant momentanément la case déjeuner. « Et aller au parc d'attractions de Shabondy ! Et aussi aller au Baratie, à ce qui parait c'est fun comme restaurant ! Ah ! J'ai faim s'est vrai... Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement en grimaçant devant le mot de politesse.

« Mais bien sûr, si gentiment demandé oi ! » s'exclama Marco qui devait bien se marrer intérieurement.

Il relâcha sa prise et elle se jeta du lit vers ses sacs de shopping avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était vraiment du luxe de pouvoir se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle allait mettre aujourd'hui ! Elle tomba sur une peluche de lapin rose qu'elle avait acheté dans la journée et la jeta par-dessus son épaule sur le bonhomme qui squattait toujours son lit :

« Tiens, vue que t'a tellement besoin d'une peluche je veux bien te la prêter ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en songeant à quel point elle était généreuse avant de retourner à ses sacs.

« Question de curiosité, avec quoi tu as acheté tout ça oi ? »

« Je l'ai emprunté à un gars... Enfin disons que c'est un emprunt sur le long terme qui s'étend à plusieurs générations ! »

« Tu l'as volé quoi. »

« C'est assez réducteur comme terme, mais bon, les esprits simples ont besoin de concept accessible hein ? » ricana-t-elle.

Elle tomba finalement d'accord avec elle-même sur un débardeur blanc et un pantalon aux manches amples et à la matière toute douce et soyeuse rose.

« Bon aller dehors ! » s'exclama-t-elle à Marco. « Sinon je hurle qu'un pervers m'agresse et t'aura tout l'équipage sur le dos mwahahaha ! »

Pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace (que pouvais lui reprocher des hommes qui la veille jouaient aux voyeurs aux sources chaudes ?) mais il réservait son quota de la journée pour l'embêter et puis, elle avait l'air tellement ravis avec ses nouvelles acquisitions que ce serait décidément méchant de lui couper cette joie. Mais il garda le lapin et pris d'ailleurs la direction de sa propre cabine pour la poser sur le bureau tandis qu'on claquait la porte derrière lui. Il soupira alors en reprenant son sérieux. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit par ce que toute la scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête et que les envies de meurtres ne faisaient pas de bonnes berceuses. Et le plus paradoxale dans tout ça, c'était que quand elle s'était réveillée et était passée totalement à autre chose, d'un coté il en avait été ravis, par ce que ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'humeur qu'il lui souhaitait, mais il avait trouvé ça affreusement triste, par ce que ça prouvait à quel point elle avait l'habitude de ces cauchemars. Clairement, il fallait faire quelque chose, ne restait plus qu'à trouver quoi.

Cette fois-ci, Ann avait décidé que pour pouvoir enfin être tranquille avec Lissandra et discuter, elles s'installeraient dans un coin tranquille loin de la ville sur un sentier qui traversait la forêt de pins. Elle avait même demandé au cuistot de leur faire des sandwiches et avait acheté une serviette pour s'installer par terre.

« Franchement, les mecs, c'est pas possible ! » râla la jeune fille en mordant dans son sandwich. « J'ai été obligé de roxer à mort un membre de l'équipage hier ! Ils croient que ça m'amuse de leur coller une raclée ? »

« Par ce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » Répliqua Lili avec un sourire en coin.

« ... Si mais quand même ! Après j'ai dû le trainer tout le chemin pour rentrer ! »

« Tu as eu une rude soirée. » Compatit doctement Lissandra en hochant la tête.

« Oui bah tu peux parler toi, je me demande bien OU tu as disparu hier hein ! » répliqua Nana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en boudant.

Lissandra ne répondit rien et elle se serait presque mis à siffloter innocemment avant de changer radicalement de sujet. Elles papotèrent de ce qu'elles avaient fait dernièrement, de ce qui s'était passé depuis leur évasion, et de leur projet à long terme. C'était agréable de discuter comme ça entre filles ! Elles en arrivèrent même à parler de ce qu'elles faisaient avant d'être envoyées à Impel Down et ainsi Nana appris qu'avant, Li était capitaine d'un équipage de pirate.

« Ehhhhh ?! Capitaine ?! Sérieux ?! Classe ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et toi alors, combien d'agences gouvernementales tu as visité au juste ? Tu dois avoir appris plein de dossiers croustillants non ? »

« Hum... Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je le garde pour moi... la raison pour laquelle j'ai fini là-bas. »

« C'était compromettant à ce point ? »

« Non. Plutôt le genre d'info cruciale que seul le patron du patron de l'Amiral en chef à le droit de connaitre. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas. Ils n'ont aucune idée que j'ai connaissance de cette info. Sinon je pense que je serais déjà morte !» s'esclaffa Nana.

« Wow... tant que ça ? Quel genre d'info est dangereux à ce point ? » Demanda Lissandra en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les coordonnées du continent perdu. » Souffla Nana en souriant diaboliquement.

Lissandra s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

« QUOI ?! »

« Chut ! c'est top secret ok ! »

« Mais t'es grave... C'est... t'es la nana la plus dangereuse du monde maintenant tsé ! Quand ils s'en rendront compte, tu vas te faire traquer à mort ! »

Nana haussa les épaules, pas concernée pour un sous par la menace de mort. Elle s'en fichait un peu en fait. De toute façon, il y avait toutes les chances pour que Akainu se fasse une mission personnelle de rayer son existence de la surface de la planète pour ne pas risquer qu'on apprenne qu'il avait une fille criminelle. Et puis, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de ne pas se faire attraper ! Or elle était suffisamment géniale pour s'en sortir. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout. Et puis rien que le fait de rester avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était dangereux, par ce qu'il semblait évident que la Marine n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Ah ! Elle sauverait tout le monde s'il y avait un pépin et puis voilà !

« Et sinon ça va, le mafieux n'est pas trop insupportable avec son ego en ferraille plaquée or ? »

Qu'elle pose la question était l'hôpital se foutant de la charité, mais Li la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer histoire de ne pas déclenchera de crise internationale.

« Tu sais, il a une grande gueule, mais il a le cœur sur la main ! »

« La bonne, j'espère, ce serait con qu'il se le soit embroché avec son crochet. » répliqua Nana en se gavant de sandwich.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette rancune que vous avez l'un contre l'autre ? » demanda Li, exaspérée de ce petit jeu qui avait déjà commencé en prison.

« Pff ! Il se la pète trop, c'est tout ! En plus, c'est qu'un jaloux ! »

« Hein ? Jaloux de quoi ? »

Nana ignora la question et la dévisagea un instant avant de regarder ailleurs en rosissant un peu.

« Et... ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »

La brune mit un moment avant de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir et son expression s'assombrit d'une sorte de mélancolie.

« Oh. Tu... et bien... Ce n'était pas... hm... tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé à Impel Down, ce n'est pas comme ça normalement. Alors une fois qu'on a réalisé ça, non, ça ne pose pas de problème. »

« Ah. Désolé, j'étais juste curieuse. »

Un silence pesant s'installa et pour une fois Nana ne se senti pas géniale d'avoir amené le sujet qui les plongeait toutes les deux dans une rétrospective désagréable.

« Est-ce qu'il se lave ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Li, interloquée.

« Crocodile. Est-ce qu'il se lave ? Non par ce qu'avec le fruit du démon du sable, je me disais qu'il devait être assez difficile à convaincre de prendre une douche vue que c'est son point faible. Pour l'assassiner en fait il faudrait le dégommer quand il se lave... »

« N'importe quoi ! » Explosa de rire la brune. « Bien sûr qu'il se lave ! Ha ha ha elle est trop bonne celle là ! »

Opération alléger l'atmosphère : succès ! Maintenant, phase deux :

« Et si tu rejoignais l'équipage ? On pourrait se faire plein de soirées comme ça ! » S'exclama Nana en faisant les yeux doux à son amie.

« Je ne pense pas que la cohabitation avec Crocodile serait possible. » Déclara Lissandra.

« Pas grave, abandonne le dans un marécage avec ses congénères, il sera plus heureux et épanoui que jamais » répliqua Nana qui comptait sur l'inimitié entre l'équipage et Crocodile pour se débarrasser de lui.

« Mais c'est pas possible de se détester autant sans se connaître ! » Pouffa Li.

Nana fit la moue : « c'est un non dans ce cas ? »

« En effet ! » Approuva la brune en tirant la langue.

« Hn ! »


	8. Chapitre VII : M'as-tu vu!

**Me revoici pour un chapitre qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin de cette histoire ! J'ai rajouté une petite scène en corrigeant l'orthographe de ce passage, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Terikel : Ah ! Je suis content que les dialogues te plaisent ! Comme j'ai adoré les écrire, ça me fait plaisir qu'ils touchent le lecteur :) Oui, soit gentille, Ann a plus besoin de Marco que quiconque xD Il est un peu son garde-fou, et quand on voit le résultat avec Marco, croit moi on veut pas savoir ce que ça va donner sans ! Marco n'est pas trop OCC ça va ? ça me rassure, on n'est jamais trop sur quand on fait un pairing avec des personnage de shonen, parce qu'on a pas exactement eut d'apperçu de ce que ça donne quand ils sont amoureux XD Je suis contente que les passages avec Lissandra ne soit pas en trop, parfois j'ai l'impression d'écrire des scènes inutiles en apparence, même si je sais qu'elles ont une utilité profonde xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Leaaaaa : Enchanté mystérieuse guest ! xD Moi? Une dent contre LAw ? Pas du tout, il est dans mon top classement après Marco et Kid. Mais ça m'agace que tout le monde se jette dessus juste parce qu'il à des scènes exclusive dans le manga. Et puis faut arrêter de le porter au nu, ce type à des putains de défauts ! XD D'ailleurs, je préfère les défauts aux qualités personnellement, c'est plus intéressant ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**Tenshi D Clara : Ah ouai, Versailles, carrément? Pardon ej savais pas que Marie Antoinette lisait cette histoire ! Je suis honnorée xD Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera autant de celui là ! Le bisou voui, on l'attendait ! xD **

**The Story of a Rabbit : Oui, on en apprend plus sur Nana, mais le continent interdit ... je l'avais oublié celui là. J'en ferai peut-être une suite qui sait ? XD ça reste à voir par ce que pour le moment je travaille sur une fic Harry Potter alors je vais éviter de me disperser :P Et la relation avec Marco... ça avance, ça avance. Je te laisse constater ça ! :P **

* * *

Ce soir-là, Nana ressenti le besoin d'être un peu seule pour se promener et profiter de la liberté dans le soleil couchant. Elle se promena sur la plage un long moment en savourant l'instant, avant de retourner au village pour s'acheter une glace. Étrangement, en cours de route les choses se déroulèrent totalement différemment que prévu, quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- bouleversa ses plans. Elle venait de rejoindre la rue principale quand elle tomba nez à nez avec le type qu'elle supportait le moins au monde, avec une touchante réciprocité de ce sentiment de l'autre côté.

Quand il la vit, Crocodile se figea et fronça les sourcils comme s'il se trouvait en face d'un cafard qu'il avait envie d'écraser, mais qui était retenu par la peur de salir ses chaussures. De son coté, Nana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard comme s'il avait assassiné son poisson rouge. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur en tirant la langue, et les hostilités furent déclarées. Elle détala en dérapant pour s'emparer d'une bouteille d'eau sur la table d'un restaurant tandis qu'un nuage de sable la bousculait et parvint à y échapper et à se rapprocher en feintant pour fracasser la bouteille sur l'ex corsaire qui lui pompait l'air. Elle se fit projeter à l'autre bout de la rue et opéra un roulé-boulé pour retomber sur ses jambes avec fluidité. Elle craqua les doigts de ses mains et se serait jeté sur son adversaire si une main surgit de nulle part n'avait pas surgit pour la retenir par le col de son T-shirt.

« Héééé ! Lâche-moi ! » S'écria-t-elle en se débattant pour se libérer sans quitter des yeux l'insupportable personnage.

« Un peu de retenu jeune fille oi. » répliqua une voix amusée sans la lâcher.

« Je vais lui montrer moi qui s'est le plus génial et magnifique de nous deux ! T'AS PEUT-ETRE GAGNER POUR LI MAIS TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR ! » Rugit-elle avec la férocité d'un chaton. Rose le chaton.

« Hn ! » Répliqua Crocodile avec son sourire horripilant. « Mais je t'en prie, ramène toi -à moins que… ah non. T'en est pas capable. »

Elle explosa littéralement et saisi la main qui l'empêchait d'avancer pour faire une prise et envoyer le pauvre Marco au tapis avant de foncer à toute allure sur le satané pirate qui se payait sa tête. Puis elle aperçut Lissandra qui tournait au coin d'une ruelle, probablement attirée par le tapage et fit un dérapage avant de s'enfuir dans l'autre sens, pas particulièrement désireuse de se faire gronder par sa meilleure amie pour avoir essayé de tuer son copain. Seulement elle se retrouva par là même en face de celui qu'elle venait d'envoyer balader. Elle tenta l'approche la plus aimable possible et sourit candidement en déclarant : « Oups ! »

Elle n'avait pas été convaincante. Du tout. Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle se retrouvait ligotée au mat principal du Moby Dick avec interdiction de parler sous peine de se retrouver attaché la tête en bas ? Oh, c'était juste une petite projection, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Nana trouvait sa punition très injuste, tout en s'étonnant de ne pas déjà être en pleine crise de panique de se retrouver ligotée. Comme quoi, elle était vraiment géniale pour surmonter les uns après les autres ses traumatismes. Mais elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle aurait bien put feindre la crise de panique mais ce n'était pas très réglo. Et puis si on se rendait compte qu'elle trichait, elle allait vraiment avoir des ennuis. Plus que maintenant en tout cas. Elle fit la moue. Elle était brimée ! Elle soupira. Une fois, deux fois. Puis elle songea que soupirer ce n'était pas parler et s'employa à soupirer bruyamment dès qu'un membre d'équipage passait dans les parages tout en affichant sa tête de chien battu.

Mais ils avaient visiblement tous reçu des ordres ou des menaces par ce que personne ne se tourna dans sa direction une seule fois. On l'ignorait royalement. Et au lieu de la mettre en colère, ç'avait plutôt tendance à la déprimer. Combien de fois avait-elle vécu ça ? Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, elle avait toujours vue les passants continuer leur chemin sans s'attarder sur la petite fille triste et seule, recroquevillée dans un coin. Une petite fille qu'on avait abandonnée, et dont personne ne voulait, une gêne, un parasite qui encombrait le chemin, sale et dégoutant. Sans maison, sans foyer, sans rien. Elle avait tellement souffert de ce mépris ! Elle en souffrait encore tellement ! Alors elle avait appris de ces gens, elle leur avait pris leur mépris pour s'en parer de manière encore plus flamboyante, et s'en était servi pour construire sa confiance en elle_. __**Ils m'ignorent par ce qu'ils sont jaloux, ils ont honte de ne pas être comme moi et ils m'en veulent**__…_ lui souffla un jour une voix sorti du fond de sa conscience.

_Alors je ne suis pas un être inutile ? __**Non**__**! Tu vaux cent fois mieux qu'eux !**__ Alors… je pourrais avoir des amis un jour ? __**Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es tellement géniale que tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans l'aide de personne !**__ Mais je ne veux pas être toute seule…_ Résultat, même aujourd'hui elle était seule. Elle avait fait une bêtise, et tout avais disparu. Probablement que Lissandra la détestait maintenant par ce que Crocodile lui avait tout raconté. Même pas besoin de se mentir en disant qu'il n'avait raconté que ce qui l'arrangeait, pas besoin de ça pour que sa seule amie se détourne d'elle. Elle était encore toute seule… Elle lutta contre les larmes et ravala son chagrin en appelant au secours sa fierté pour qu'elle prenne le relais.

« Oy, pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi triste ! » lança Marco qui entre temps s'était approché pour lui faire face, à quelques mètres de hauteur en décalage.

Elle ne répondit rien et tourna la tête d'un air snob en fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir (et pour cacher leur éclat trop brillant). Elle l'entendit soupirer avec lassitude :

« Tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas n'en faire constamment qu'à ta tête comme ça ? »

Le silence lui répondit et cette fois ci, c'est avec agacement qu'il sauta sur le truc en boit en perpendiculaire au mat dont j'ai oublié le nom pour se poster juste devant elle avec l'air vraiment agacé.

« Oy regarde-moi en face quand je te parle. »

Elle tressaillit légèrement et souleva très légèrement les paupières pour ne pas se trahir.

« Ann ! » s'exclama-t-il à bout de patience.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce prénom, d'habitude il l'appelait Nana, comme conventionnellement choisis par l'équipage. Actuellement, elle se sentait comme la petite fille qu'elle était il y a longtemps et qui n'avait jamais été grondée par qui que ce soit. Personne ne se préoccupait d'elle suffisamment pour ça. Elle serra les lèvres et finit par ouvrir totalement ses yeux humides.

« Je suis désolée.. » marmonna-t-elle rapidement d'une toute petite voix.

Elle renifla et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour dégager sa vue qui devenait floue tandis que Marco se sentait comme quelqu'un qui venait de donner un coup de pied dans un petit chiot. Comme un monstre quoi (ou Boa Hancock mais il n'avait pas la poitrine adéquat pour mériter cette comparaison).

« Mais ne pleure pas oi ! » s'exclama-t-il totalement dépassé par la situation.

« Hé les gars, Marco fait pleurer la petite ! » s'écria une voix en bas.

« Hééé ! Il a pas d'cœur ou quoi ? » répondit un autre.

Les chuchotis tout sauf discrets de l'équipage ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir ! Déjà, il allait la détacher puis lui offrir un biscuit et peut-être que ça règlerait le problème ? Mais à peine ses pieds touchait le plancher qu'elle se dégageait pour s'enfuir dans sa cabine dont elle verrouilla la porte avant de se jeter sur le lit en serrant le chat en peluche gris avec des yeux bizarre qu'elle avait acheté tout contre elle. Elle s'était ridiculisée en public, grave ! Et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ces stupides larmes ! Elle en avait marre de se sentir super bien puis d'être balancée au trente-sixième dessous toutes les trente secondes ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait… C'était comme si son cœur était devenu tout à coup beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retrouver tout ce qu'elle y avait entreposé : tout était en désordre, et rien ne trouvait sa place ! (nda : on appelle ça la crise de la puberté ! 8D)

De son côté Marco le Pheonix était dans ses petites chaussures. Non seulement tous ses camarades le regardaient de travers mais en plus il se sentait lui-même assez monstrueux. Visiblement, il avait merdé. Mais il avait vraiment mal pris qu'elle l'envoi au tapis quand il avait voulu l'interrompre dans sa bagarre futile avec Crocodile. Sérieusement, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance contre lui et aurait pu être méchamment blessée si elle ne s'était pas ravisée en voyant arrivé Lissandra. Et puis s'était vexant qu'elle n'ait eu besoin que de voir la brune pour se raviser alors qu'elle l'avait envoyé promené une seconde plus tôt. Mais peut être que la ligoter au grand mat avait été un peu excessif. Il imaginait tellement le rire de Barbe Blanche s'il avait eu vent de cette histoire que ça le fit sourire. En réalisant l'étendu de sa bêtise, il se résigna à aller s'excuser.

Il frappa trois coups brefs contre le panneau en boit avant de soupirer et de lancer d'une voix clair :

« Oi Nana, je m'excuse. »

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eu aucune réaction de l'autre côté et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec embarras.

« J'ai eu une réaction excessive et j'en suis désolée oi. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Il laissant retomber ses bras et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir quand le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tire retentit ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Nana passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se mordit la lèvre avant de s'écrier :

« Marco attend ! Moi aussi je m'excuse. Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. »

Le pirate se retourna vers elle et, aussi invraisemblable et humiliant que ce puisse être pour un combattant endurci, se sentit fondre devant la bouille contrite de la jeune fille. Comme il n'était pas stupide, il avait deviné depuis un moment que sa tendance maladive à se jeter des fleurs en permanence venait du fait qu'on ne devait pas la complimenter souvent, et que c'était sa manière à elle de se mettre en valeur, mais visiblement il n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur du problème. Décidément, cette fille était un vrai mystère : il ne comprenait pas comme elle pouvait concentrer une telle quantité de traumatisme avec un visage pareil. Cette fois-ci il était cuit, et il ne disait pas sa uniquement à cause de sa capacité à se transformer en Phoenix. Il n'était tout simplement pas de taille pour lutter contre elle. Alors il franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras comme à peu près toutes les cellules de son corps exigeaient de lui (sauf quelques-unes résolument réactionnaires qui voulaient juste faire chier le reste). Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roses pour les ébouriffer et sourit quand elle passa ses bras derrière son dos.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, puis il lui tapota gentiment la tête avant de se dégagement doucement et de repartir vers sa cabine d'un pas tranquille, tandis que Nana commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur elle-même, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était juste senti tellement bien tandis qu'il partageait sa chaleur avec elle, qu'elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Pourquoi ? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et ce n'était pas du tout aussi oppressant qu'au réveil d'un cauchemar. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle décida d'aller dormir à la belle étoile et alla chercher un oreiller et une couverture, mais trébucha en chemin sur quelque chose qui trainait par terre.

…

« ACE ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui dormait tranquillement par terre. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à dormir ici ? » demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour le secouer.

Il ouvrit un œil et cligna des yeux en émergeant enfin.

« Ah ! Salut Nana, t'es redescendu du mat ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu dors souvent par terre au milieu du couloir ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Hein ? oh, ça arrive parfois. »

Ca arrivait parfois ? Il y avait des esprits maléfiques qui le trainaient hors de sa chambre pendant son sommeil ou quoi ?! Finalement, elle renonça à son camping et installa son oreiller non loin du pirate qui ne faisait pas mine de se relever puis s'allongea en s'enveloppant dans sa couverture.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Ace en la regardant perplexe.

« Je squatte. Ca a l'air marrant ! » Fut la réponse de la jeune fille qui lui tira la langue.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun pensa à des choses et d'autres puis finalement Nana repris la parole.

« C'est sympa ici. »

« Ouai. Un peu dur par terre quand même. »

« Je parle d'ici en général idiot ! » ria-t-elle. « Le bateau, les gens, tout ça… »

« Hm. C'est sûr que tout le monde s'entend bien. On est tous frères. »

« Ouai… Tu crois que… hum… tu crois que je pourrais en faire partie moi aussi ? »

Elle attendit la réponse avec anxiété quand… elle entendit un ronflement. Il venait de se rendormir le bougre ! Elle donna un coup de poing sur son torse avant de se retourner pour bouder, tout en riant intérieurement. Elle voulait rester ici, avec eux… Et elle avait le sentiment que c'était possible. Cette nuit là non plus elle ne fit pas de cauchemar, mais à cinq heure du matin, elle se prit un coup de pied dans les cotes : Izou – un pirate qui ressemblait résolument à une femme japonaise- venait de lui trébucher dessus et s'étala de tout son long sur Ace qui était juste à côté et qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Arg ! » s'exclama Nana avant de se mettre à glousser.

« Bon sang mais vous foutez quoi ici, crétins ! » s'énerva le pauvre gars, tandis qu'une rondelle de concombre tombait par terre.

« On campe, tu veux venir ? »

« Non merci ! »

Une rondelle de… Nana explosa de rire en réalisant que le pirate était tartiné d'une pâte vertes avec du concombre un peu partout sur le visage. Vexé, et surement embarrassé de s'être fait surprendre avec son masque hydratant alors qu'il gardait le secret depuis des années, Izou se redressa dignement et reparti vers sa chambre, les épaules crispées à cause du ricanement de Nana qui ne fit qu'empirer quand elle vit Ace fixer la rondelle de concombre à terre, hausser les épaules avant de la manger.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mais si j'étais toi je n'attendrais pas d'avoir 50 ans et trente-six rides pour commencer à m'inquiéter de ma peau ! » s'exclama finalement Izou avant de claquer la porte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Nana se jetait tête la première dans la mer pour faire quelques brasses et faire passer les courbatures que lui avait causé le plancher. Elle se retourna et fit la planche en regardant le ciel s'éclaircir petit à petit. Il était temps, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, d'arrêter de se focaliser sur le passé une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'il arrête enfin de lui revenir en plein gueule au moindre instant de faiblesse ! Il était clair que la boite de Pandore avait des fuites, et qu'elle était totalement inefficace la nuit, or elle en avait assez de se contenter d'un compromis avec sa part sombre. Elle allait s'en débarrasser définitivement, par ce que c'était juste impossible de vivre dans la crainte de ses fantômes.

Elle se doutait que pour ça elle allait devoir souffrir, et que les souffrances seraient à la hauteur de sa libération, peut-être même plus grandes, car après tout, le plus douloureux dans une blessure, c'était l'instant ou on commençait à la soigner. Mais elle avait de la détermination à revendre, et si ça ne suffisait pas maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis pirates, sur Lissandra, sur Ace, sur Marco… Si sa volonté flanchait, ils seraient là pour prendre le relais, elle n'en doutait plus et les pensées de la veille lui semblaient totalement ridicules aujourd'hui. Enfin… presque.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea. Elle nagea jusqu'au fond en apnée et trouva quelques jolies coquillages. Elle allait remonter pour reprendre sa respiration quand un éclat doré attira son attention un peu plus loin, et en nageant jusque-là et en remuant un peu le sable, elle trouva, une chaine en or au bout de laquelle pendait une chevalière massive et qui firent briller ses yeux. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le sable et brisa la surface de l'eau en inspirant une grande bouffé d'air avant de lever le bras pour sortir la chaine et l'observer un peu mieux. C'avait dû appartenir à quelqu'un de riche par ce que ce n'était clairement pas du toc. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous l'eau mais il n'en portait aucune marque. Elle regarda la bague et avisa que la face était lisse alors qu'il y aurait dû avoir un sceau de famille normalement. Elle considéra ça comme un signe. Elle allait faire comme cette bague, table rase sur le passé pour pouvoir se reforger un nouveau sceau qu'elle aurait choisi !

Elle serra sa trouvaille dans son poing et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier : attention mauvais souvenirs, elle allait venir leur botter le cul à coup de lampe électrique ! Le soleil avait fini de se lever, et la vie se réveillait tranquillement sur le navire. Elle rejoignit la terre ferme et essora ses cheveux en passant la chaine autour de son coup. Puis elle monta à bord et couru jusqu'à sa cabine en regardant bien où elle mettait les pieds. Elle prit une douche et enfila un sarouel plus coloré que le drapeau gay avec un petit top noir avant de ressortir telle une furie pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Mais il n'y avait personne à part le cuistot et comme elle vibrait comme une pile électrique, il décida de mettre à profit cette vague d'énergie et elle se retrouva à l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment ni avoir l'esprit de protesté.

« Hya ! »

Un cri strident accueilli l'arrivé de Marco dans la cuisine, accompagné d'un vol plané d'une mixture non identifié qu'il esquiva instinctivement.

« Nana-chan pas si fort bon sang ! T'en met partout ! » rugit le cuistot avec une pointe de désespoir.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est cette pate stupide qui a jailli toute seule du bol ! » Répondis d'une voix geignarde l'interpellée.

Ok. Si son analyse de la situation était correcte, la jeune fille était en train de cuisiner, et faisait probablement un gâteau ou un… truc nécessitant une pâte, et était résolument très peu douée à cet exercice. Elle recommença à mélanger mais cette fois ci avec autant de conviction qu'un lapin tétraplégique et se fit à nouveau engueuler : « mais un peu plus fort quand même bon sang ! »

« Mais décide toi merde ! » s'énerva Nana, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

Devant la scène, Marco ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, et la colère de la jeune fille se porta malheureusement sur lui.

« Mais vas-y toi ! Fais-le au lieu de poiler ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant le bol et le fouet dans les mains.

Ah tout de suite il faisait moins le malin ! songea Nana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites quand le pirate repris tranquillement la préparation comme si de rien n'était. Elle gonfla ses joues, boudeuse, et posa ses fesses sur une chaise pour ruminer avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait un autre but en tête que de cuisiner en entrant dans cette pièce.

« Hey Marco ! J'ai un service à demander à tout le monde. » Lança-t-elle.

« Hn ? »

« Est ce qu'on pourrait se rendre sur mon île natale ? J'ai un truc à faire là-bas. »

« C'est vers où ? » demanda Marco, intrigué.

« C'est une île de Grand Line pas loin du point de départ. RockIsle ça s'appelle. »

« Ok pas de problème. » répondit Marco après un temps de réflexion.

De toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'objectif en tête en ce moment alors ça ne leurs coutait rien de s'y rendre. En plus il se demandait le genre d'affaire qu'elle pouvait bien avoir là-bas et se sentit curieux de savoir où elle avait grandi. Quelques jours plus tard, ils prenaient la mer avec un objectif en tête, ce qui redonna un peu le moral à tout le monde, ravis d'avoir un but, n'importe lequel. De son coté, Nana passa son temps à mettre l'ambiance, trichant et arnaquant tout le monde au poker, mettant dans tous ses états le cuistot, se mettant Ace à Dos en gribouillant au marqueur sur son visage dès qu'il s'endormait en bon narcoleptique. Ce regain d'animation était bénéfique à tout le monde, et elle, ça lui permettait de ne pas se dégonfler en songeant à ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter. C'était dommage que Lissandra n'ai pas pu l'accompagner, mais la situation avec Crocodile était tendu, tant avec l'équipage que pour elle-même. Elle aurait tenté de l'assassiné toute les trente secondes… s'aurait été marrant mais la fin aurait probablement était mauvaise pour elle !


	9. Chapitre VIII : Du passé vers l'avenir

**Tenshi D Clara : Merci de ta review, votre Altesse xD **

**The storry of a rabbit : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de t'avoir fairerire :D **

**Iwachan35 : Merci de ta review, ça me fait super plaisir :D Et oui, dernier chapitre, puis Epilogue ! Je m'en doute, mais à la base c'était un OS un peu long, que j'a ipublié en plusieurs morceau pour pas que ça fasse un pavé ^^' Je suis une infidèle chronique, je peux pas faire de longue fic, je me lasse trop rapidement de tout xDDD** **Je fais de mon mieux mais je sais pas si j'aurais envie de me replonger dedans, mais si tu as des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP !**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement non loin de l'île de RockIsle, qui méritait bien son nom puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un immense bloc de roc flottant, agrémenté de quelques arbres à mauvaises mines. Cette île n'avait rien pour elle, et était très pauvre : il était dur de cultiver quoi que ce soit, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait vendre aux autres îles était les minéraux nécessaires à la construction. Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air accueillant, autant que dans son souvenir en fait. Ici, les gens étaient méfiants, pingres, et faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour survivre, et la générosité n'étant pas rentable elle était rare, voir inexistante.

« Wow, c'est vraiment pas accueillant comme coin. » Fit remarquer Ace qui était accoudé à la rambarde. « Oh désolé... »

« Oh non, je t'en prie, tu peux le dire. Cet endroit craint un max ! Je suis pas vraiment née ici, je crois, c'est juste là qu'on m'a abandonnée même si je m'en rappel pas. » Répondit Nana.

Exorciser le passé par la parole était une étape qui l'embêtait un peu, mais elle savait qu'elle devait passer par là. Il fallait admettre les faits et arrêter de les nier et d'en avoir honte.

« Ici, les gens sont nuls, c'est chacun pour soit. Pas vraiment le coin où tu trouves une charmante famille d'accueil ni même un orphelinat. C'est assez triste pour les gens coincés ici en fait maintenant que j'y pense. »

Ils amarrèrent le bateau et Nana sauta à terre sans plus attendre.

« C'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour faire ses courses, mais bon, faites comme vous voulez ! Je reviens plus tard ! »

Et sans plus attendre, elle prit le chemin qui menait vers le village, rapidement suivit par Marco dont elle s'accommoda fort bien puisqu'il n'essaya pas de lancer la conversation. Les mains dans les poches, elle regardait autour d'elle en essayant de tout faire coïncider avec ses souvenirs, mais elle réalisa rapidement que toute la rancune qu'elle avait pu y ressentir s'était transformé en pitié. Ça l'étonna au plus haut point. Puis elle réalisa que sa rancune était surtout portée sur ceux qui l'y avait abandonné plutôt que sur l'île elle-même. Tous ces gens vivaient dans différent degré de misère, et elle avait seulement été l'une des plus malchanceuses. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses parents n'avaient pas voulu d'elle et n'avait pas pris leur responsabilité.

« C'est tellement minable ici... Pourquoi restent-ils à ton avis ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à la lisière du village.

« Hum... Je dirais qu'ils ont peur de perdre le peu qu'ils ont oi. »

« Mais ils n'ont strictement rien ! »

« Pas évident de s'en rendre compte quand on a toujours vécu comme ça oi. » Répliqua Marco.

Ça avait du sens. C'était particulièrement pathétique, mais ça avait du sens. Elle soupira et reprit sa marche. Elle ne compatissait pas avec les villageois. Ils l'avaient trop longtemps méprisé pour ça, mais au moins, elle ne leur en voulait plus. En fait, elle les trouvait vraiment... Pathétique. Les rares personnes dans la rue se dépêchèrent de rentrer se cloîtrer dans leur maison bancale en les voyants approcher et elle renifla dédaigneusement. Comment se faire rejeter par ça avait jamais pu la blesser ? En fait, c'était tant mieux qu'ils l'aient fait, par ce que sans ça elle ne serait probablement jamais partie de cette île minable. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et se sentit soudain plus légère. En fait, les choses s'étaient passées de la meilleure façon possible pour elle. Peu importait le reste, elle était partie ! Plus rien ne la rattachait à cette île. A part peut être...

Elle avisa une queue noire disparaitre dans un coin et trottina à sa suite pour le rattraper quelque seconde plus tard. Le Boss se tenait devant elle avec son hostilité coutumière, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle n'essaya pas de l'approcher, elle tenait à ses yeux et avait décidément suffisamment de cicatrices comme ça, merci bien !

« Salut Boss, tu ne le sais pas, mais grâce à moi t'es plutôt connu en fait. » déclara-t-elle en s'accroupissant.

« Alors c'est lui Boss ? » s'esclaffa Marco derrière elle. « Hn il a une certaine prestance, c'est vrai yoi. »

« Je suis pas sûr pour ça, mais il a du caractère, ça c'est sûr. »

Une seconde plus tard, comme pour confirmer ses dires, le gros matou noir se jeta sur elle pour taillader impitoyablement son visage de ses griffes en miaulant.

« Kya ! Lâche moiiii ! » Hurla Nana en tombant sur son arrière-train en se débattant pour sa vie.

« Oy. » Fit Marco qui avait un peu de mal à en croire ses yeux, mais qui attrapa quand même le fauve par la peau du cou pour l'éloigner du visage désormais tout égratigné de l'item kawai.

Il le fixa dans les yeux, le chat lui rendit son regard, et deux seconde plus tard envoyait sa patte griffue sur son visage avec la fourberie d'un pirate avant de lancer un miaw innocent.

« Et tu as grandi seule avec ça yoi ?! » Lâcha Marco en brandissant le ça le plus loin possible de son visage sans le lâcher.

« Ouaip. Il m'a inspiré pour pas mal de truc à vrai dire. »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il commençait à voir la ressemblance. Derrière une apparence toute mignonne et innocente se cachait une agressivité assez terrifiante s'il repensait à son expression quand elle se battait contre Akainu. Une expression qui la plupart du temps ne reflétait absolument pas son état d'esprit, et sa capacité à frapper en traitre sans le moindre remords. Et surtout, l'habitude de se débrouiller toute seule sans le moindre état d'âme. La jeune fille se releva en s'époussetant :

« Tu peux le laisser partir. » Dit-elle. « On va y aller nous aussi. »

« Tu ne veux pas le ramener yoi ? » Demanda Marco qui s'y attendait pourtant.

« Nan. S'il voulait partir, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et on n'est pas fait pour cohabiter. »

Le Phoenix eut l'impression qu'il en avait plus appris sur elle en la voyant interagir avec un chat qu'après avoir passé plusieurs jours ensemble sur un navire. Nana, quant à elle, se sentait totalement en paix avec elle-même sans comprendre en quoi revoir Boss avait une telle importance pour elle. En fait, le fait de le voir se comporter avec elle exactement de la même manière qu'avant lui donnait le sentiment que finalement, Impel Down ne l'avait pas fondamentalement transformé. Elle pouvait décider de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, ou choisir de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir le choix. Sa cherche de l'identité de ses parents avait été comme un besoin désespéré, et pas une seule fois, elle n'avait pu envisager d'arrêter. En l'ayant abandonné, ses parents avaient contrôlé sa vie plus surement que s'ils avaient décidé de la garder et de diriger sa vie.

« Bye bye ! » salua-t-elle le chat qui décampait, le cœur léger. « Bon, on y va ? Faut qu'on désinfecte tout ça ! »

Et sans y réfléchir, elle se mit à trottiner vers le bateau en lui attrapant la main au passage à la grande surprise du blond qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit au trente sixième dessous lorsqu'elle déciderait de rentrer, et pourtant, c'était presque tout le contraire. Il songea qu'elle trottinait probablement comme elle aurait dû le faire des années plus tôt en quittant son île. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin du retour, et finalement, il s'avéra que personne d'autre dans l'équipage n'avait voulu descendre sur cette île lugubre (ils jouaient aux cartes) alors ils pure mettre les voiles rapidement.

Finalement, Nana avait pu mettre à plat une partie de sa vie, celle qui était aux origines de son identité mal formée. Ce qu'elle ne réalisait pas cependant, c'est que tout ça n'avait été possible que grâce à l'équipage de pirate avec lequel elle voyageait. Sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de venir affronter ses démons. Sans eux, la petite fille triste pleurerait toujours. Cette même petite fille qui souffrait de la solitude et voulait qu'on l'aime ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé à Impel Down, pour elle, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, quelque chose de surréaliste n'ayant jamais existé. Maintenant qu'elle avait définitivement réglé son problème d'identité, Ann se posa une question cruciale : qui était-elle ?

Ce soir-là, allongée sur son lit, enseveli de peluche en tous genre, elle fit le deuil de sa douleur. Toute cette souffrance qu'on lui avait infligée, finalement, elle avait cru qu'elle lui donnait une réalité, qu'elle participait à la construction de celle qu'elle était. Elle avait eu tort. Tout n'avait été que pur folie, rien d'autre. On ne construisait rien avec de la folie, de la douleur et de l'horreur, et ses fantômes, qui la hantaient aujourd'hui, n'était que ça. Des fantômes.

« Ils ne peuvent plus me faire de mal... » Murmura-t-elle avec étonnement.

Qui était-elle ? Qui voulait-elle être ? Toute sa vie n'avait fait que la conduire à ce jour tandis qu'elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Depuis ce jour gris où elle avait pris les choses en main en arrêtant de pleurer, elle n'avait cessé de se protéger, d'enfiler armure par-dessus armures. Mais aujourd'hui...

« Aujourd'hui, je peux les laisser tomber... ! »

Elle se redressa avec lenteur de son lit et alla se placer devant le miroir de la salle de bains pour observer la jeune femme qu'elle voyait s'y refléter. Elle avait toujours un visage de poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roses et soyeux, ses yeux toujours d'un bleu vert lumineux. Personnes n'avait pu changer ça. Elle se déshabilla, vit son corps couvert de cicatrice se révéler. Ce n'était pas beau, son corps ne le serait surement jamais, mais maintenant ces marques faisaient partie d'elle. Elle croisa le regard de la petite fille perdue qu'elle avait été, et eut un sourire triste. Elle avait voulu lui laisser une chance, mais ce n'était plus possible, plus vraiment. Elle ne rattraperait jamais son enfance perdue, et ce n'était pas grave parce que ce qui comptait, c'était celle qu'elle pouvait être maintenant, et à l'avenir. C'était un corps de femme qui avait souffert, mais les blessures étaient refermées, et personnes ne les rouvrirait.

Elle faisait le choix du présent. Elle avait dit adieu à son passé, et Boss lui avait fait ses adieux à sa façon. Il n'y avait rien à espérer d'un temps perdu depuis longtemps, elle n'y trouverait pas les réponses à ses questions. Distraitement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et laissa tous ces beaux et récents souvenirs se bousculer dans sa tête. La plupart étaient liés à Marco, ce type nonchalant qui l'avait sauvé contre son grès plusieurs fois déjà. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur qui l'envahissait quand elle pensait à lui et fut songeuse un long moment. Elle finit par frissonner et fut prise d'un fou rire en réalisant que depuis près d'une demi-heure, elle contemplait son reflet nu dans le miroir.

« Ah ça pour du narcissisme ! » Reconnut-elle puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

Elle se secoua : trop d'introspection ! Elle détestait avoir la tête pleine de pensée inutile parasitant son esprit ! Quitte à être nue dans la salle de bains, elle prit une douche brûlante et se mit l'équipage à dos en utilisant toute l'eau chaude restante. Si bien qu'une délégation frappât furieusement à sa porte pour se plaindre, et naïvement, Nana crut qu'ils n'oseraient jamais entrer en sachant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Elle avait surestimé cet équipage en les croyants plus civilisé qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils défoncèrent la porte de sa chambre et elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur une serviette de bain et de s'en enrouler avant que la porte de la salle de bains ne subisse le même sort.

« PERVERS ! » Rugit-elle avec un grand sourire diabolique, persuadé que ça les ferait fuir.

Mais c'était sous-estimé leur détermination. Certains semblèrent mal à l'aise, mais ils ne reculèrent pas.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est trop Nana-chan ! » s'écria le chef du groupe. « Quel besoin avais-tu de vider toute l'eau chaude ?! »

« Genre, vous vous lavez ! » Répliqua Nana en tirant la langue tout en pressant sa serviette contre elle.

« Bien sûr qu'on se lave ! Tu n'es pas la seule à apprécier une bonne douche chaude ! »

« Rooh arrêtez de faire vos chochottes, d'ici deux ou trois heures, il y en aura à nouveau de l'eau chaude. Vous devriez être heureux de vous être sacrifié à mon bien-être ! » Déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête avec fierté.

L'assemblée grogna, et elle les prit de cours en prenant soudain la fuite, bousculant tous ceux sur son passage pour débouler dans le couloir comme une furie en riant comme une possédée.

« Mwahahaahaha ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! » s'écria-t-elle en reprenant sa course.

Elle bouscula au passage la moitié des habitants du navire, foutu de l'eau partout, dérapa une dizaine de fois alors qu'elle tentait de semer ses poursuivants, ce qui lui prit une demi-heure, mais elle parvint finalement à se cacher dans la bibliothèque et ferma la porte à clef avant de la barricader avec des meubles. Elle put enfin souffler un peu et se laissa tomber a même le sol en soupirant.

« Fiou, ils sont collants ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches yoi ? » Demanda une voix un peu ébahi de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Nana sursauta d'un mètre avant de reconnaitre le tic. Installée à une table, bien sagement, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, le commandant de la première division la dévisageait comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Marco ! Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !? J'ai pas eu peur, je veux dire... Mais ça m'a surprise, c'est tout ! » se rattrapa-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts pour une mystérieuse raison avec une expression concentrée.

En fait, quand il avait posé la question, c'était surtout pour savoir pourquoi diable se promenait-elle dans le bateau en petite tenue. Pas que la vue le gêne, au contraire, mais il n'était que très moyennement pour le fait que tout le navire en profite. En fait, il préférait même que personne d'autre n'en profite.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène yoi ? » Demanda-t-il en se concentrant sur son visage.

C'était une zone sans danger, le visage. Moins que son décolleté pour sûr. Aucun risque de perdre la tête juste à cause de ses grands yeux en amande ou de ce petit nez retrousser, ou de ses lèvres humides ou -stop ! Depuis quand se comportait-il comme un pervers en puissance ? Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir remarqué l'attraction qu'exerçait sur lui la jeune femme mais quand même, à ce niveau-là, c'était pathétique.

« Le navire s'est ligué contre moi. C'est une tentative de Coup d'Etat ! Non, de Putch ! Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Marco ! » S'écria Nana en bondissant sur ses pieds et en s'agitant avec des airs de conspiratrice.

Les yeux de Marco, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, la suivaient dans tous ses gestes sans qu'il ait pour autant l'air de percuter ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Marco ? » l'interpella-t-elle avec un air vaguement inquiet devant cette absence de réaction.

Eh quoi, il ne riait même pas ! La plupart du temps, il se foutait au moins de sa tête, alors que là, silence radio. Il se releva brusquement en claquant ses mains sur la table avec un air... Contrarié.

« Oi Nana, tu me prends pour qui là ? » Fit-il d'un ton menaçant qui la fit cligner des yeux.

« Euh... mon larb- hum ! Mon chevalier servant ? » Proposa-t-elle d'une voix innocente tout en se demandant pourquoi diable, il s'énervait.

Il eut un rire lugubre et un peu grinçant qui la rendit encore plus interdite et il fit un pas vers elle en lâchant :

« Je suis ni ton père, ni ton frère yoi. »

« Euh... ouai ? Je sais ça. C'est quoi ton probl- »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur par un Marco qui avait visiblement (de son point de vue) pété un câble, grave. Elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Jusque-là, il l'avait toujours soutenue et brusquement, il se comportait comme si elle venait de l'insulter un foise de trop.

Pourtant, elle veillait à ne l'appeler Ananarco ou Marcocorico que dans sa tête, ou quand il n'était pas présent alors elle voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher. Devait-elle le taper et prendre la fuite ? Elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait décidément pas à se sentir en danger en sa présence. Vaguement inquiète par son comportement anormal, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui malgré l'air sombre sur son visage.

Ce qui d'une manière ou d'une autre sembla l'irriter encore plus. Elle le regarda avec un air perplexe et Marco songea qu'il était bon pour une explication.

« Tu crois quoi à te balader comme ça au milieu d'un bateau rempli de pirate yoi ? » Assena-t-il durement.

« Bah, c'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont surgi pendant que je prenais ma douche ! J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

A ces mots Marco de figes et une lueur vachement flippante brilla dans son

« Bon après, j'avais un peu utilisé toute l'eau chaude, mais bon, on est d'accord qu'ils auraient pu attendre un peu pour faire leur réclamation. » Développa Nana sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle s'en voudrait un peu s'il assassiner son équipage ?

« Et puis c'est quoi ton délire ? » s'échauffa-t-elle, agacée d'être aussi déstabilisée. « Tu veux quoi, que j'ai peur de toi ? Et bah c'est raté, t'as juste réussi à m'énerver ! »

« Tu réalises ta situation yoi ?! A moitié nue enfermé dans une pièce avec un homme, ça ne t'interpelle pas un peu ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et réfléchis à la situation. Effectivement, vue comme ça. Elle planta son regard dans le sien avec un air effronté. Elle n'aimait pas ses insinuations.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis sans défense ? » Elle éclata de rire en rajoutant « tu te crois vraiment capable de violer ? Désolée, mais je ne marche pas. Je ne suis pas une gamine naïve, imbécile. Je sais très bien le prétendre, et j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une pauvre gamine effarouchée ! Et si tu ne me fais ce numéro ridicule que pour me faire la leçon, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite ! »

Elle frissonna. Il venait de prendre un air vraiment... Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire l'effet que ça avait sur elle. Il avait de l'arrogance, de l'irritation, et cette certitude au fond de son regard qui le faisait sourire comme si elle venait de lui donner l'autorisation de faire tout ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il savait déjà qu'aucune limite ne s'imposait à lui. Pirate, oui, c'était surement le mot. Pirate sexy, foutrement excitant, mais ça Nana malgré toutes ses prétentions, elle ne pouvait le réaliser avec des mots, parce qu'elle restait quand même bien plus innocente que lui à ce niveau-là.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas yoi ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Hein ? »

« Si ce n'est pas juste pour te faire la leçon ? »

« Quand tu dis juste ça veut dire que c'est quand même un peu le cas. » Releva Nana en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je t'en prie développe, visiblement, je suis bonne pour y passer de toute façon ! »

Cette dernière réplique lâchée avec exaspération ne contenait aucun sous-entendu, en tout cas, elle n'y en avait laissé aucun, mais pour le pirate, c'était une tout autre affaire. En voyant son air effronté et fier tandis qu'elle ne réalisait même pas l'énormité qu'elle venait de prononcer, Marco fut pris d'un fou rire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la vexer.

« Non mais vas-y c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est moi la folle ici, me pique pas mon rôle ! » S'écria Nana en réalisant qu'elle devait être vachement flippante quand elle se mettait à rire sans raison.

Il s'effondra sur elle et elle se retrouva avec quelque chose comme quatre-vingts kilo de muscle sur les bras, à moitié écrasé contre le mur, et résolument perdue.

« Mais arrêtes de te marrer ! » Ordonna-t-elle drapé de sa seule dignité.

Elle entreprit de le repousser, mais à ce moment-là, il se calma et elle se retrouva avec son visage à quelque centimètre du sien, la fixant d'un air calculateur, un sourire goguenard collé sur les lèvres.

« Après tout, si t'es bonne pour ''y passer'' yoi. » Lâcha-t-il. « Ça ne pose pas de problème, j'imagine. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! » s'énerva nana qui n'aimait se sentir stupide.

« Je vais faire simple yoi. » Se moqua le pirate qui avait l'air de s'éclater. « A partir de maintenant, tu es à moi. Autrement dit, je vais faire absolument ce que je veux de toi, et tu sais yoi ? Tu vas adorer ça. » Asséna-t-il avec une arrogance qui avait toujours été là, mais bien caché derrière son flegme habituel.

Nana ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois comme un poisson, l'esprit vide tandis que son corps vibrait d'excitation. Elle était totalement perdue par ses mots, et ses propres réactions. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça encore ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas la laisser savourer plus de deux minutes les rares certitudes qui bourgeonnaient dans son esprit ? Dès qu'elle croyait quelque chose certain, on finissait par lui balancer sans la moindre délicatesse que finalement non, elle avait tout faux. Marco s'esclaffa en voyant son air interdit :

« Je vais expliciter. » Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser torride.

Il laissa ses mains se balader sur ce corps si aimablement mis à disposition, et eut la satisfaction de réaliser qu'il ne passa même pas à l'esprit de la jeune fille de comparer cette situation à ce qu'elle avait pu vivre à Impel Down. Totalement novice en la matière, même pas sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver, la mécanique du corps répondit à sa place. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du pirate en se pressant contre son corps en soupirant. Le baiser s'approfondit, puis se poursuivit sur ses pommettes, puis dans sa nuque, le creux de son épaule faisant à chaque fois grimper la température de plusieurs degrés. Elle gémit doucement et Marco murmura à son oreille :

« Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant ? »

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais dans le doute, elle hocha la tête positivement ce qui le fit rire. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement.

« Parfait yoi. Maintenant allons dire deux mots à ces idiots qui se croient tout permis ! »

Passant une main possessive dans le creux de sa taille, il entraîna une Nana totalement sonnée dans les couloirs histoire de bien marquer son territoire. Quant à Nana, elle se promit de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par les airs aimables des pirates : elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur, à ça elle avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'agneaux parmi les pirates !


	10. Epilogue : Le milieu du début des ennuis

**Bonjours ! **_*fais comme si tout allait bien elle qu'elle n'a pas deux mois de retard*_** … Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse en plus ! Pour le bout que je vais poster, en plus, j'aurais pu le faire bien plus tôt mais… je ne sais pas, le temps a passé, les concours se sont rapproché, et j'ai perdue toute notion de responsabilité… Puis soudain, je reçoi un mail, nouveau chapitre de The New Era de Laura-chin. Je lis. Je me rappel. Je prends mon courage à demain, jette la flemme aux orties et PAF ! Je poste !**

**Voici donc l'Epilogue de la Chronique d'un enfant perdu, avec les excuses de l'auteure et ses plus sincères remerciements.**

**Terikel : Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! je suis contente que Marco ne fasse pas OOC, comme on en sait rien de sa vie sentimentale, je me suis rappelé que c'était un pirate et j'ai décidé de le faire à la pirate. Logique.**

**Neifheilm : Merci ! Et oui, Marco est un pirate ! avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre, mais un pirate quand même ! c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a surement sauvé du gnangnan et de l'OOC… Merci de tes reviews !**

**Laura-chin : OK ! J'ai même pa répondue par MP si j'en crois la box. Mais quel minable je fais sérieux u_u' Merci de ta review ! Mes concours on été un désastre totalement prémédité donc je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée xD Et 'j'avoue que ta review me rend un peu plus confuse chaque fois que je lis xD Je crois que j'ai raté la moitié des blagues, c'est triste xD surement parce que t'a commenté au fil de la lecture mais que j'ai aucune certitude sur les passages exactes concernés xD Bref, merci de tes reviews ! et merci de ta fic ! 3**

**Yu-luohe : merci de ta review, je suis vraiment fière de Nana, c'est mon OC préféré et dieu sais que j'en ai fait des ocs… alors voilà, voici finalement l'épilogue !**

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, une épaisse couche nuageuse s'agglutinait dans le ciel, l'air était lourd, et l'orage proche. Le danger rodait, tout près…

« BARATIEEEE ! » hurla une jeune femme en fusant de l'intérieur pour se jeter par-dessus bord.

Dans un plouf retentissant, elle franchit alors les quelque mètre qui la séparait de l'immense navire restaurant de ses rêves et grimpa sur les quais en s'essorant les cheveux. Elle allait se précipiter à l'intérieur comme une sauvageonne quand on la retint par le bras et elle se retourna pour faire la moue à un homme blond qui on ne savait comment avait réussi à franchir la distance sans se mouiller.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça, yoi. Retourne de sécher idiote. » Lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pas envie ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme en tirant la langue.

Il soupira, puis un sourire tordu remplaça son exaspération et il chargea la jeune femme sur son épaule sans rien écouter à ses protestations.

« Dans ce cas, je vais me charger personnellement de te sécher yoi. » Lâcha-t-il en se transformant partielle en oiseau de flamme bleue pour retourner sur le navire où la majorité des hommes faisait des paris sur la suite.

« Oi Marco ! On a faim alors grouillez-vous ! » S'écria un homme brun en le voyant se diriger vers les cabines, son chargement sur l'épaule.

« Aaaaace aide moiiii ! » hurla la jeune femme en gigotant dans tous les sens. « Moi aussi, j'ai faiiim ! »

« A tout à l'heure Nana ! » répliqua Ace en sautant sur le quai avec un salut de la main.

« FAUX FRERE ! TRAITRE ! Ma vengeance sera terrible fufufu… »

« Arrête de faire le pitre et dépêches toi de te sécher. » Répliqua Marco en la reposant par terre.

Lui-même du changer de chemise parce qu'elle était tellement trempée que la porter l'avait mouillé aussi. Après une expression de son dédain le plus profond, Nana s'enferma dans la salle de bains et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements que Marco venait de lui apporter parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à les prendre elle-même. Elle se retrouva avec une robe rayée bleu et blanc en hauteur, en cloche lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, avec de fine bretelle et un décolleté très sage et elle entendit Marco ricaner.

Cette robe était en quelque sorte son bizutage, parce que jamais elle n'aurait acheté une horreur pareille. La coupe était jolie, mais le motif… Visiblement, l'équipage entier avait bu un verre de trop quand ils la lui avaient achetée ! Mais comme elle avait faim, et la flemme de se changer, elle enfila des ballerines bleues et fusa pour rejoindre les autres au restaurant, suivit plusieurs mètres plus loin par un Phoenix flegmatique qui avait mis ses mains dans ses poches.

« Oy par ici ! » Cria Ace en les voyants entrer dans le restaurant.

Nana s'installa en trépignant sur sa chaise et commanda à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait sur la carte avec la ferme détermination de tout goûter. Elle prenait une ou deux fourchette d'un plat, puis le passait à Ace pour qu'il fasse le ménage, ce qui faisait bien marrer le reste de la tablée. Surtout qu'elle soupirait d'extase à chaque nouvelle bouchée, de manière à peine exagéré.

« Ya pas à dire, on est loin de vos steak patates les gars. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Ace allait agréer, quoiqu'il ne voit pas ce qu'on pouvait reprocher aux steaks et pommes de terre, mais il s'endormit brusquement et écrasa son visage dans le reste de purée. Nana qui attendait alors le dessert en profita pour lui faire des couettes avec des élastiques qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle au cas où. Mais elle se désintéressa de son sort quand on lui apporta une splendide mousse trois chocolats qui faillit lui faire verser une larme. Elle prit une bouché, se figea, puis se leva brusquement, son regard dissimulé derrière ses cheveux.

Elle marcha alors avec détermination vers la cuisine sous le regard étonné de l'assemblée. Tirant rapidement à la courte paille pour savoir qui allait s'assurer qu'elle ne fit pas de connerie, Marco fut finalement désigné (il était sûr qu'ils avaient triché !) et soupira avant de suivre le bout de femme. Laquelle interpela un garçon en cuisine et lui demanda d'un air sérieux :

« Qui a fait la mousse au chocolat ? »

« Euh… c'est le patron, le vieux Zeff pourq- »

Sans plus attendre, elle marcha droit vers le vieil homme qu'on lui avait désigné et se planta devent lui.

« Et toi là ! » s'écria-t-elle. « T'as intérêt à accepter de faire partie de mon équipage ! Ou non mieux, apprend à ce type à les faires pareils parce que tant que je n'aurais pas le moyen d'en manger tous les jours je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! »

Marco, le type en question, manqua de faire une facepalm. Cette fille était impossible ! Quant au chef cuistot il éclata de rire devant le compliment atypique.

« Désolé gamine, secret professionnel. Et je n'irai nulle part ! »

Nana gonfla ses joues à la manière d'un hamster et allait négocier quand elle eut un hoquet, tandis que son visage devenait tout pâle. Une terrible odeur d'aubergine panée venait de lui chatouiller les narines, ce qui lui donna envie de vomir.

« Oy Nana, ça va ? » demanda Marco en posant une main sur son épaule devant son étrange silence.

« Au… Aubergine…. Je vais être malade…. » Marmonna-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Dans un réflexe un peu paniqué parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir rendre son repas sur les pieds du chef cuisinier qui l'aurait surement mal pris, Marco attrapa un panier de fraise qui traînait par là et lui fourra sous le nez afin de contrecarrer l'effet de l'aubergine. Après plusieurs inspirations, les haut-le-cœur cessèrent et nana soupira, l'appétit coupé.

« Pouah, j'ai rien dit, un type qui cuisine les aubergines n'a rien à faire sur mon bateau. » rectifia-t-elle.

« Oy Nana, de un ce n'est pas ton équipage, de deux ce n'est pas ton bateau yoi. » corrigea Marco.

« Il faut bien que ce soit à quelqu'un, et comme jusque-là personne n'à revendiquer la place, eh bah maintenant elle est à moi. » répliqua Nana en sortant.

Raisonnement infaillible, qui fit tiquer le commandant de la première division. Juste après, il vit Nana se figer à nouveau avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes, ce qui fit cligner des yeux le blond qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, hésita à aller la voir, mais finit par retourner s'assoir à table en haussant les épaules face aux regards interrogatifs des autres.

Dans les toilettes des dames, Nana pesta, penché sur la cuvette des toilettes elle avait mal au cœur à en crever, et ne pouvait même pas souffrir en paix puisqu'une vieille dame qui se lavait les mains quand elle était entré avait décidé d'être une bonne samaritaine et de la soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. En plus d'être excessivement sympathique, la vieille femme avait en plus le comble d'être médecin à la retraite.

« Mais dite moi ma chère, ça m'a tout l'air d'être l'annonce d'un heureux évènement tout ça ! » déclara gaiment la femme.

Elle la foudroya du regard mais la vieille femme était insensible.

« Dites-moi, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles ? »

Elle en avait beaucoup des questions à la con comme celles-là ?

« Chais pas. » répliqua-t-elle en y réfléchissant malgré elle.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait dû les avoir il y a deux semaines. Mais trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à souffrir pendant une semaine elle ne s'était pas plus que ça attardé sur la question.

« Oh ma chère, c'est formidable ! » s'emballa la bonne femme. « Vous allez être maman ! »

La jeune femme se pétrifia sur place.

« Hein ? N'importe quoi mamie, t'as mangé une moule pas fraiche pour délirer comme ça ! »

Et, comme s'est commode, il s'avéra que la vieille femme se promenait avec des tests de grossesses sur elle, pour ses filles vous comprenez, elle avait tellement envie de petits-enfants qu'elle se tenait prête à harceler ses filles et à leur demander des comptes. Nana finit par plier à contre cœur, juste pour que son cœur arrête de faire le grand huit. Elle vit le résultat. Nia. Puis sorti en coup de vent et se jeta à l'eau (littéralement) avec la ferme résolution de se noyer. Inquiète de ce comportement, la ville dame se souvint avec qui elle était à table et passa voir les pirates avec un air bon enfant :

« Dites-moi messieurs. Vous êtes bien avec la petite demoiselle aux cheveux roses ? Parce qu'elle vient de se jeter à l'eau et que je ne la vois pas remonter. »

« Hein ?! »

Un peu plus tard, après avoir sauvé Nana de la noyade, on lui demanda des comptes. Elle se contenta de manquer d'éborgner Marco en lui lançant quelque chose droit dans l'œil avant de se planquer sous sa couette, tandis que le blond remerciait ses réflexes. Juste après, il vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains et fit une syncope. Malgré ça ils vécurent heureux et ne détruisirent pas le monde même si Nana eut des jumeaux.

Quelques remarques :

Les survivants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, sous l'impulsion d'Ann, changèrent d'étendard et aborde désormais un crâne sur un croissant de lune, et le gouvernement qui ne veut pas que le souvenir de l'empereur survive les appels désormais les Pirates sans tête (Headless Pirates), par ce qu'étrangement, à part Ann, personne ne voulait reprendre le poste de capitaine, pas même Marco même si officieusement on peut quand même dire que c'est lui qui dirige.

Les Headless Pirate ont formé une alliance avec Shanks le Roux dans le nouveau monde, et leur objectif est bien de coller une raclée à Teach et son pseudo équipage. Ils voyagent à travers le Nouveau Monde pour les trouver, mais pour le moment, ils sont très discrets et on ne sait pas où ils sont (jusqu'à Dress Rosa et Burges qui se bat dans l'arène).

Malgré tous ses efforts, Ann n'a toujours pas été capable de tuer Crocodile et/ou de convaincre Lissandra de venir à bord, mais elle n'abandonne pas.

Nana a développé une passion pour la cuisine, mais comme elle est nulle à chier elle gaspille la nourriture et transforme la cuisine en champ de bataille, mais elle a l'air tellement ravie de faire sa bouillasse que personne n'ose rien lui dire.

Marco l'a emmené au parc d'attraction de Shabondy et il a fallu y rester presque un mois tellement elle était fan. Il a fallu lui installer une balançoire à bord du Moby Dick pour qu'elle accepte finalement d'y retourner.

Il arrive encore à Nana de faire des cauchemars, mais ses réveilles en sursaut son au final mis à profit à la réalisation d'une activité horizontale un peu moins désagréable (j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin nan ?)

Elle s'est découverte une passion pour la comptabilité et se charge de gérer l'argent de l'équipage, elle est aussi capable d'un machiavélisme terrifiant pour pourrir la vie de la Marine et de son géniteur.

Elle est devenue accro à la caféine.

Un jour elle a rencontré Shanks, et depuis il ne jure que par elle et son diabolisme dès qu'il est question de la fourberie de l'ennemi.

Elle et Marco ont eut des jumeaux. Au début quand on a su que Nana était enceinte l'équipage était choqué, c'était la vision d'une jeune fille pure, de leur petite sœur bien aimé qui volait en éclat, et beaucoup en on voulu à Marco, tels des enfants traumatisé en réalisant que leur parent on toujours une libido active. Et après ? Et bien ils ont été trop occupés à se mobiliser pour empêcher Nana de faire des conneries dangereuses pour son état pour y réfléchir.

Altaïr et Aquila sont ainsi deux petits garçons en parfaite santé, légèrement dérangé à cause de la surconsommation en café de leur mère, ce qui se traduit par leur besoin presque nul de sommeil, et leur air constamment à l'affut. Ils sont blond comme leur père, ont les yeux bleu-vert de leur mère sont toujours souriant. Leur passion dans la vie est de suivre leur père partout sur le bateau (d'abord en rampant puis en marchant dès qu'ils eurent appris à marcher) c'est littéralement leur idole. En fait ils sont un peu les mascottes de l'équipage et tout le monde y va du sien pour leur apprendre des trucs. Plus tard se seront surement des génies en tout : musique, cuisine, combat, danse. Et le pire c'est qu'ils écoutent tout le monde avec attention et des grands yeux illuminés qui font fondre le monde entier. Quand à leur mère, elle les trouve trop mignon et passe son temps à leur faire des câlins avec un air béat.

* * *

**Voilà qui conclut cette histoire, même si les ennuis ne font que commencer pour l'équipage. Je veux dire… Nana enceinte ? Nana accouche ? Nana maman ?! Je préfère même pas imaginer. A vivre au long terme, elle risque de transformer le navire en asile de fou ambulant… **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous et à toute pour avoir lu et aimé cette histoire ! **


End file.
